A Whole New World
by darkvoice
Summary: After his fight with Electro Peter ends up in a whole new world. With new enemies, and allies. Rated T, but there are curse words. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Sit, shit, SHIT! _Dodging the sparkling lightning that hurt like no other Peter tried to think of plan to take down 'Electro'. He turned away Gwen even though he knew she had a plan, he wouldn't risk her life. But he could of at least heard her plan. Swinging back and forth dodging Electros attacks was distracting him.

"You don't have to this! You don't have to be this guy!" Peter shouted dodging yet another lightning attack.

"Yes, I do. Spider!" Electro shouted back, then shot another attack at Peter back. But this time it hit. Peter fell to the ground with a grunt, grunting he tried to stand up. Electro landed behind him and kick him back down, and kick him over so he could put his foot on Peters neck.

"You think your so mind. But you're just a spider. Tiny and easy to smoosh." He said while pressing harder on his neck.

"Stop, come on man. You don't have to do this." Peter said trying to reason with him. He looked around though trying to find something, anything. He spotted a fallen power cord, sparking with electricity.

"Of course I don't have to. I want to!" He turned his head to the sky and raised his hands up. "The world will soon see what will happened without its precious spider!" Peter quickly grabbed the cord while Electro wasn't looking. He lifted Electros pants leg up just enough to stick him with the cord. Electro screamed and tried to shove Peter off. Peter grabbed his leg causing a link of electricity to open. Peters scream united with Electros, but he wouldn't go.

"You can't kill me! You can't do this!" Electro screamed still trying to shake peter off.

Grunting, Peter tighten his grip. "Yes I can!"

Electro finally overloaded and exploded with huge flash. Taking Peter with him.

The final thought that went through Peter's mind was Gwen.

-Dododododo line break-

Bruce Wayne aka Batman winced as he stitched his arm. He lost focus while rescuing a woman from a petty robber. He lost focus for just one second and the robber was able to cut him.

"Yet another scar to add to the collection Master Bruce?" Alfred ask bringing over a clean bandage and some scotch.

"I think it adds character. Plus now this day and age girls are into guys with scars." Bruce said placing the bandage over his wound. Pulling on a clean shirt he winced a little.

"Of course, its adds to the face that you are a billionaire, have pretty impressive build. You needs the scars to get the women."

Bruce smirked. And grabbed the scotch Alfred and downed it. Placing it back on the tray he stood up. His muscle straining and screaming at him not too.

Padding Alfred on the shoulder Bruce moved toward the elevator the led up to the house. "Im going to get to bed. Try to get some sleep."

"You? Sleep? Master of the night?" Alfred said following Bruce to the elevator.

"Har har. Yes sleep. Even I need it sometimes. Good night Alfred."

"Good night Mater Bruce."

Stepping off the elevator Bruce headed toward the stairs. Taking them two at the time he reached his bedroom in no time. Closing the doors behind him he let out a tired sigh and ran a hand over his face. Moving toward the bed the stripped down to his boxers. Reaching his bed he tossed the covers back and slowly climbed in. Settling in he let out another tired sigh. Closing his eyes the Prince of Night fell asleep.

-Dododododo line break-

Wet, why did he feel wet? Peter groaned and opened his eyes. Rain, that was why he was wet and cold. He sat up and looked around. Peter was in a dark, dirty. Oh so dirty alleyway, with fog and garbage and everything. Peter stood up ever so slowly. He knew he had cuts and burns all over his body. A flying newspaper fluttered by on the ground. Crouching and grunting Peter grabbed his. _Batman saves another life_, was the headline. _Batman? Who is that?_ Peter thought. _Gotham?_ Peter searched his mind and the last thing he remember was Electro exploding after being overloaded. Sirens snapped him out of his thoughts. Peter was confused but he wasn't dumb. He needed to get a change of clothes then find out what was going on. He started to climb the walls to get to the roof when he heard a scream. Peter may be somewhere he doesn't know but he was still Spider-Man. Running but saying ow inside his mind, Peter moved toward the scream. Finding the source he saw a young woman getting grabbed but two men that had started prying off her clothes.

"Hey! If her clothes then you should just ask her where she got them! No need to steal them!" Peter said, trying to gain their attention. They turned toward Peter. His shouts being successful in gaining their attention.

"The hell are you? Some weird spider cross dressing freak?" One said letting go of the woman and pushing her back.

"Hey! At least I can work this spandex. I shudder and mere thought of you in spandex." Peter said taunting them hoping the other one will let go of the girl. He smiled behind his mask when it work. The two men turned their attention to Peter and forgot the woman. She was smart enough to take this chance and run.

"Im going to fuck you up for saying that." One said pulling a knife out of his pocket and flipping it open. He rushed at Peter. Peter, the amazing Spider-Man dodge it easily. He flipped over the man, turned around and tapped him on the shoulder. The man confused turned around just when Peter threw a punch that knock the man out. Shock thug man number two stood there for a second before charging at him too. Dodging his attack as well Peter webbed his feet to the ground. The man grunted and fell to his knees at the sudden inability to move. Peter hopped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. The man struggle but soon he passed out. Peter slipped his arm away and stood up. His adrenaline wearing off Peter remember his injuries from before. Groaning he straightened his back. Looking down and the man and idea popped in his head. He still needed clothes, and money he did not have. But they men did have clothes and probably some cash. Peter smiled behind his mask.

-Dododododo line break-

Groaning Bruce threw his arm over his eyes from the sudden light.

"Time to get up Master Bruce. There is something interesting in the paper that will most likely interest you." Alfred said. Placing and bed tray on the bed. Eggs, bacon and some toast laid on the plate with a glass of orange and mug of coffee. Beside it was the newspaper. Immediately Bruce saw what Alfred was talking about. _Man in Red and Blue Suit Saved Woman from Rape._ Picking up the coffee and sipping it Bruce read the article, finishing it within a few seconds he placed it back down. Downing the rest of the coffee he placed it back down.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked Alfred as he picked up his fork and started to eat.

"I think someone is just trying to be like you. Remember all this Batman wannabes? They almost died. This man won't last long."

Nodding in agreement Bruce pushed the tray to the side and tossed the blanket aside he stood up. "Whats on the agenda today?" He asked as he started to pull on his clothes.

"You have a couple of meetings and lunch with a CEO of a rival company. After that you have a night full of chasing criminals." Alfred said.

Bruce smiled and walked out of his room. "Sounds like fun."

End of chapter 1.

Please tell me what you think. Reviews help!

Xoxox

-Darkvoice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So you have no ID, no birth certificate, no social security, no school history. What do you have kid?" Asked the manager of some fast food restaurant. As dingy as it was Peter needed the money. He has been in this 'Gotham' for two weeks now. He had been living off the streets, doing odd jobs here and there just to buy food. So far from what he seen from this city was it was crime filled just like New York. But just like New York had him this place seemed to have a man named Batman. Who sticked utter fear into low life criminals. After he learned of this Batman he decided to lay low. Get a job, find a place to live then go from there. But the first part, the job part was proving hard.

"Um, nothing sir. Its hard to explain why I don't have any of those things. But I'm a hard worker. Ill always be on time, I'll cover for people. Anything, please sir. Give me a chance." Peter begged the man.

The man shook his head. "Im sorry kid, I just can't. I could get seriously fined if anyone finds out."

Peter sighed and stood up. "I understand. Thank you for letting me come in. I hope you find someone." The man stood up and shook Peters hand. Sighing Peter left the fast food place. Taking out the newspaper tucked in his jacket he opened it up. He had circled every job he would be able to get. An crossed off all of them. Walking in some random direction Peter took in the city of Gotham. It was always cloudy and rainy but the people here were good. They were hardy and it seemed they have survived through a lot. And that Batman dude seemed to be doing a lot of good. He used fear, but in a way Peter approved of. Walking down the street he spotted a moving truck in front of a large building. Looking up he saw the building has a sign. 'Gotham Orphanage' was a tall building that looked very sad. Walking closer he spotted two woman trying to move boxes up stairs that led to double doors. Problem was the two women looked to be around Aunt Mays age, and while his Aunt was the strongest woman he ever met she was never that psycically strong. One of the woman picked up a box and looked like she was about to fall over. Peter ran over and picked the box up from the women's arms.

"Need help?" Peter asked with a smile. The woman looked up at him and smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind. With these old legs and arms its hard to even lift anything."

"Oh you not that old. Just probably tired from working too hard. Which I can see you have been by the bags under your eyes. Why don't you two take a rest and I'll start moving the boxes." Peter said with a smile. Both of the women returned his smile and nodded. Peter moved two, three boxers at a time. In no time all the boxes inside the truck were inside the house.

"All done." Peter said dusting off his hands by smacking them together. "Need me to move them upstairs or anything?" He asked.

The two women sat there a little shocked. After a few moments one of them seemed to snap out of it. "My aren't you strong?" She asked.

Peter blushed a little and looked down. The woman giggled and stood up. "We would love it if you would move them upstairs but at least let us feed you. You must of worked up and appetite with moving those boxes."

"Oh no, don't worry I'm fine." Peter lied, he was honestly starving. But he didn't want to take food that would originally go to orphans.

"Oh nonsense. Let us feed you as thanks." She said looping her arms through his and lead him inside. Peter smiled and walked with her, the other woman appeared beside him and looped her arm with his other arm.

"My, my don't we big arms." One of them said. Peter blushed again. "And shy too. So cute." Peter blushed even harder making the women giggled. They lead him into a large kitchen where two other women were working on making what seemed to be ingredients for stew.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Mary, the other woman on your arm is Margret. The woman chopping carrots is Amy and the one mixing the pot it Penny." She said, pointing at each woman she named.

"I'm Peter. And I really don't need anything." Peter tried to say.

Mary pushed him down onto a chair. "Nonsense. With what you did you deserve something." She said before place a big bowl of stew and a piece of bread in front of him. "Now eat young man."

Sighing in defeat the dug into delicious stew. Within a few minutes all of it was gone and his stomach was full for the first time in two weeks. Placing the spoon in the bowl he sigh with pleasure. He would love another bowl but he would never ask. Before he could thank them another bowl of stew was in front of him. Looking up he saw Penny smiling down at him. "Eat up, trust me when I say we have plenty." Peter smiled his thanks back. He picked up his spoon again and started eating again, only slower this time.

"Mister Wayne! What are you doing here?" He heard Mary say. He turned toward the new person in a room. He was a tall man with black hair slicked back and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a suit that would take Peter his whole life to save up. Along with the suit he had shoes and a watch that would cost Peter his soul to get.

"Mary you are looking quite lovely today." The man said leaning down a pecking the woman on the check.

Mary blushed before tsking at the man. "You are your charm Mister Wayne. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked him.

"Just visiting you lovely ladies and dropping off another check." He said pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket and handing it Mary.

"Another one?" She asked looking at the check? "We haven't even gone through the last one."

Mister Wayne just smiled down at Mary. "Thats just the way I like it." Mister Wayne said looking around at the other women, when his eyes landed on Peter.

"And who is this man?" Mister Wayne asked moving toward Peter.

"This young man is Peter. He helped move some boxes in. He also offered to move them upstairs." Mary said patting Peter on his shoulder and smiling down at him.

"Which I should get too." Peter said standing up and leaving the full bowl of delicious stew behind. But he didn't like the way Mister Wayne looked at him. Not scary or creepy like, just like he could see all of Peters secrets. Peter moved to pass Mister Wayne when he was stopped by an arm.

"Nonsense, you haven't finished your stew." Mary said pushing him back down into the chair and placing the spoon back in his hand. Pointing to the bowl. "Eat."

Resisting the urge to sigh he settled with simply sentence he used with Aunt May. "Yes ma'm."

"Do you live here Peter?" Mister Wayne asked, sitting down in the chair beside him.

Swallowing the bite of food he shook his head. "No, I don't."

Mister Wayne smiled a bit. "So you just decided to help out these beautiful women?" He asked.

Peter nodded his head slightly. "I saw they needed help and I offered."

"That was very kind of you. And you didn't expect anything in return?" He asked.

Peter shook his head slightly. "No sir I didn't. Um, I need to move the boxes now, before it gets dark." He said before standing, he grabbed his bowl and handed it to the woman that held her hands out. She was washing dishes. He said his thanks before moving toward the boxes. One by one he moves them upstairs. After placing a dozen or so upstairs he started to slow down a little. Placing a box down upstairs and turned around to see Mister Wayne waiting downstairs.

"I'm sorry if I asked to many questions. I was curious about the young man helping out these ladies. It rare to see someone your age help and not expect anything in return." He said, placing his hands inside his pockets of his very, very expensive suit.

Peter shook his head and he walk downstairs again. "I wasn't bothered by it. Just surprised." Peter said, bending down and picking up another box.

"Then would you mind if I asked you another question?" He asked.

Reaching the top of the stairs and placing the box down Peter shrugged and turned around, walking back down stairs. "Sure, go ahead."

Mister Wayne smiled and moved toward the banister and leaned against it. "When you said you had to leave before it gets dark?"

Peter shrugged again. "Gotham isn't exactly the nicest place during night time. Plus the place I'm living is kinda in the open. If I don't get there before someone else I have to find a new place." Peter said, walking back downstairs and picking up yet another box. Standing up he came face to face with Mister Wayne, giving him a strange look. "Living on the streets its all about territory."

"You live on the streets?" He asked. Peter gave him a simple nod before turning walking up the stairs and placing another box on the ground. Stretching he let out a tiny sigh, he was all done with boxes. The idea of walking back to his temporary home wasn't tiring, just boring. Turning back toward the stairs he stopped for a second when he saw Mister Wayne wearing a complex expression on his face.

"This may seem strange but I have an offer for you." He said. Peter gave him a confused expression. "I have a butler at my mansion that just fired someone. He need another set of hands. You seem strong, young and capable. Would you like the job?"

Peter hesitated. It seemed a little to good. But he wasn't really in position to turn him away. "Yes, yes sir. I would love that." Peter said.

Mister Wayne smiled. "Perfect. Come lets be on the way." He gestured toward the door and started walking toward it. And Peter followed.

So this one was more Peters point of view. Next one will be more Bruces. I'm still thinking if I should bring a little Justice League into it. So Im on the fence about it. Feedback on that would be much appreciated! Also still trying to figure out if it should be Peter x Bruce…..more feedback would be loved!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bruce didn't need to look behind him to know the young man Peter was following him. He walked out the doors and down the few steps to his car that was waiting for him. The driver was waiting for him by the back doors, when he spotted Bruce he opened the doors. He sat in the car and scooted down to make room for the young man. When he saw a pair of legs appear beside the car but didn't come in he leaned down to look out the door and at him.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

Peter seem to snap out of a daze. He shook his head at Bruce's question. He moved to get into the car. Sitting down next to Bruce the driver closed the door beside him.

"Do you need to pick up anything from where you were staying?" Bruce asked.

Peter took a minute before shaking his head. "No sir."

Bruce smiled and signaled the driver to move. "So how old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 18."

"Do you have any relatives that I will need to inform about your whereabouts?"

"No. No one that I know of." Peter said with a shrug and turned to look out the window.

Bruce let the subject drop for now. When his eyes first landed on the young man at the table he took in his appearance. He was tall but with a lanky form. Wearing clothes are was obviously three sizes to large. He had brown hair that seemed like it would be styled into spikes, and brown eyes that said this young man had seen a lot. And Bruce wanted to find out exactly what.

Silence filled the car as he drove. After a short ride the pulled up to the Wayne Mansion. Slowing down to a stop, Bruce opened the door and stood out of the car. Turning the sound a door opening he saw Peter staring with an open jaw.

"I….its….how rich are you?" Peter asked looking at him. Bruce laughed.

"Come on, I'll introduced you to Alfred." He said moving to his door. Alfred opened the door as Bruce approached it.

"Welcome home Master Bruce. I see you brought a stray home." Alfred said, taking Bruce's coat and hanging it up. He removed Peters as well but didn't move to hand up. Instead he held it out and had a pinched expression on his face. He looked away from the coat and looked at Peter top from bottom.

"Maybe we should just get you a new change of clothes….and burn these." Alfred said.

Peter blushed and looked down. "Sorry…." Peter said, causing Alfred to smile.

"No need to apologize young man."

"Peter here will be your new set of hands. He helped out the lovely ladies of the orphanage by moving boxes." Bruce said to Alfred.

"Excellent. I've been needing a pair of strong arms. Now, lets get you clean up. While working at Wayne manor you will be staying in one of our many rooms. So no being late, hm?" He asked Peter is his sharp British voice. Bruce smirked when he saw it Peter mouth open, most likely trying to take in the information.

To give Peter credit he snapped out of rather fast. "Yes sir. I understand. I won't be late, promise."

Alfred smiled and pulled out his key chain. Alfred was the only person beside Bruce that had all the keys. But he was the only one that knew where each on went. Taking one off he placed in in Peters hand.

"This is the key to your room. Second floor, take a left head three doors down and on the right is your room. It has bathroom as well. There should be clothes inside the closet. Put on the closet fitting one. After that, rest. Tomorrow your training will be begin. And don't worry about dinner. For just tonight I will bring it to you. Now go, you smell dreadful." Alfred said and smiled at the end. He patted Peter on the back and pushed him toward the direction of his room. Bruce smirked when he saw Peter move off in a sort of daze, still trying to take it all in.

Smiling Alfred turned toward Bruce. "Another stray Master Bruce? I thought after the last one stole you would stop." Alfred said with simple lift of one eyebrow.

"Last one, I promise." Bruce said, moving toward his office.

"Fine by me. Not my money they keep stealing." Alfred said.

Bruce smiled and entered his office. Moving behind his desk he said down with sigh. Pulling himself toward the keyboard he entered the multiple passwords and a thumbs print scan. Swiftly the computer opened up to documents he was working on the night before. Minimizing those things down he pulled up the most recent news. Scanning through them he look for the obvious things, well obvious for him. Bruce looked for murders that would link to other murders, or other crimes. To robberies with similar MO's. He was also looking for the man he read about two weeks ago. The man in a red and blue suit that saved a woman from being raped. He hasn't seen anything though. He wrote down the few things that would interest him and closed it. Looking outside he saw it wasn't quite dark outside. Not quite time to go out on patrol.

A knock on the door brought Bruce out his thoughts. A second later Alfred entered with a tray. And from the smell of it dinner was here.

"You have been in this bloody room for two hours. If I didn't bring you dinner you would never eat." He said placing the tray down on Bruce's desk. On it was plate with a steak, and pile of mashed potatoes. And a side plate of veggies. In a glass was red wine.

Picking up the glass Bruce swirled it around before taking a sip. "Trying to get me drunk Alfred?"

Snorting Alfred turned and started walking toward the door. "Like you could get drunk." He said before closing the doors. Bruce chuckled at those words. He looked outside to see the sun was just setting. Quickly eating his meal Bruce and finishing his wine, Bruce stood up. Looking outside one more time he saw it was nighttime. And nighttime meant that the Prince was out.

-Dodododo line break-

Peter moved down the hall and found the room the butler, Alfred his name was, told him to go to. Unlocking the door the walked in. Once again his jaw dropped. Nevermind living in a box, the room was the size of Aunt May's house. Walking to the center of the room he turned. The bed was king sized, with a nightstand beside it. Near the door was a flatscreen TV on a table, in front of it was a couch with a coffee table. To the far left was a small table, most likely intended for meals. Close beside that table was a mini fridge and a coffee maker on top. On the other side was a door, walking toward it Peter found the bathroom. And if possible his jaw dropped more. And while yes he had a bathroom with his old room this was more like another miniroom. Everything shined white. Peter grimaced when he remember what Alfred said about his clothes. Shedding them carefully, so he no dirty would fall off he balled his clothes up and put them in a corner. Walking into the shower the closed door behind him. Turning it on a let out a groan when the water came out already heated. And not just heated, the perfect temperature. Standing under the spray Peter placed his arms on the wall and placed his head under the spray. Looking down he grimaced when he saw the dirty water being drained. After a minute the water ran clean. Looking to the side he saw a little dispenser. One labeled shampoo the other bodywash. Deciding to start with his hair Peter washed it three time before washing his body four time. Washing up the final soap he turn off the water. Stepping out he grabbed a towel. Rubbing it threw it hair a little he wrapped it around his waist. Moving toward the sink he opened the drawers. With a mini cheer in his head Peter found a toothbrush and tooth paste. Brushing his teeth five times Peter felt clean.

Towel still wrapped around his waist he walked out of the bathroom, spotting the closet Alfred was talking about earlier he moved toward it. Opening it he found clothes of different sizes. Bending down a little he opened a drawer and found some sweats and a plain black t-shirt. Tossing the towel on his bed he pulled on the pants. Before he could get to the shirt there was a short knock on his door. He turned around just to see Alfred enter with a tray. Alfred saw Peter was shirtless but what made him stop was the scars. He didn't have as many as Bruce, but more than a man his age.

"My, it seems you have been through a lot." Alfred said, moving toward the small dining table and placing the tray down. "Anyway, I brought your dinner. And by the looks of those ribs sticking out, I think I should of brought more."

Peter blushed and pulled on his shirt. "The ladies of the orphanage feed me some stew. Its the perfect amount. Thank you sir." Peter said, looking at the large steak, pile of mashed potatoes and a side of veggies. With a giant glass of milk. Just looking at it made Peters mouth water, and smelling it made him groan a little.

"You're quite welcome young man. Now, I want you to rest, and eat. You'll have tomorrow to explore and then next day we will start your training." Alfred said walking up to the young man. "Now listen, Master Bruce is a kind man. He has taken you in as he has with others. The previous ones stole from Master Bruce though. They were caught but never charged, which adds to adds to my Masters kindness." Alfred smiled and placed and hand on Peter's shoulder. "By the words you use when talking to me and my Master, add in you scars and ribs poking out I can tell that you don't do this. Don't let me down young man." He finished patting him on the shoulder and walking out the door, closing it with a silent click.

Peter looked at his room, the food then finally at the door. This place may not be where he was born, may not be the place where all his friends and family were. But Peter could tell that maybe he could call it home soon.

Ta da! Chapter 3 is done. So I have decided no Peter x Bruce. I am gonna introduce a little Justice League. Just to kinda explain how Peter came to this DC universe. But not as a permanent thing. I already have the next 3 chapter planned out and I will try to keep them the same length. Anyway! Reviews help motivate me so keep em up please!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Poking, something poking….and shoving..._Peter grumbled and opened his eyes. His eyes widen when he saw Alfred standing over his bed.

"Bout time you bloody woke up. Been trying for the last 10 minutes." Alfred said placing his hands behind his back and stepping back when Peter swung his legs to the side of the bed.

"Sorry, I'm kinda of a heavy sleeper…" Peter said rubbing his eyes.

"That and probably because you haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks." He smiled when Peter have him a surprised. "I'm not that old young man. I can still see those bags in your eyes."

Peter blushed and stood up. He seemed to be blushing a lot. "Ah, yeah. Living in a box, you tend not to able to to sleep in. Or sleep at all."

"Well don't worry young man, your training will be hard and long. And by the end of the you will be asleep before your on your bed." Alfred said moving toward the couch where some clothes were laid out. "Now, I have some clothes that should be in your size. Tell me if something doesn't fit right. After you are dressed report to the kitchen." With that Alfred left.

Peter moved over to the couch. Pulling off his sleeping clothes and pulling on his work clothes he found Alfred was right, everything fit just right. His new work clothes were black dress pants. A white button down shirt with a black vest. The whole outfit screamed butler. But since it came with a room, bathroom, and amazing food. Peter would wear it with pride.

Leaving his room and closing the door behind him Peter realized he didn't know where the kitchen was. Taking in a deep inhale Peter smelled bacon. Peter silently thanked his advanced sense and followed his nose. He knew he went the right direction when the sound of sizzling an chopping met his ears. Enter the room, once again Peters jaw dropped. Huge, was not a word worthy of kitchen.

"Ah, there he is. Ladies and gents this is Peter. He will be working here. Now don't worry about training I will do it myself." Alfred said placing an arm around Peters shoulder. The people in the kitchen gave Peter a polite smile then went back to work. They all looked busy cooking for one man.

"Master Bruce is having a dinner party today. Also its noon." Alfred said, reading Peters expression.

"I'm so sorry sir. I know I said I wasn't going to be late. I'm so-" Peter said but was stopped mid-word when Alfred put a finger up.

"Don't worry lad. You were tired and now you are well rested I assume it won't happen again?" He asked.

"No sir it won't." Peter said.

Alfred smiled. Turning he picked up a tray with a sandwich, and some chips. Placing it in Peters hands. "This is Master Bruce's lunch. He is in his office. Walk out, take a left and keep going. The door should be right in front of you." Peter nodded and headed in the direction that Alfred directed him toward. Reaching the door Alfred was talking about Peter heard some typing. Knocking lightly he waited.

"Come in." A voice behind the door said.

Opening the door Peter walking in. The office was amazing. Bookshelves lined the walls, with only books in them. And not just decorative books, real ones. Up front was a huge window and in front of it was a desk with a computer on it. Behind the the desk was Mister Wayne.

Looking away from the computer Mister Wayne spotted him. "Lunch?" He asked.

Peter nodded and moved toward the desk. Setting the tray down the pick up what looked like he tray that had breakfast once on it. Picking it up Peter caught a glance at Mister Waynes arm. A trickle of blood stained his white shirt.

"Um, sir? Are you alright? It seems like you are bleeding." Peter said. Mister Wayne glanced down.

"Oh yeah, had an accident with a razor. Men shouldn't shave when not fully awake." He said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to get a bandage?" Peter asked. There was a good amount of blood, must be a deep cut.

"Normally I would say no. But since I have a dinner party with a bunch of rich people, sure." Opening a drawer he pulled out a first aide. Peter took it and opened it. Taking out some rubbing alcohol, antibiotic and a bandage.

Rolling up his sleeve Mister Wayne looked down and frowned. "Didn't think it was that bad."

"I won't need stitches, its deep but not that deep." Peter said, pouring some of the alcohol onto a cotton swab. Tabbing it on the wound Peter disinfected it good.

"Done this before?"

Smiling. "No, but my girlfriend has. Used to get a lot injuries, bullies in school." Peter lied. While he did get picked on, nothing ever got serious enough for stitches. Now his nightly activities involving a red and blue suit was a different story. Bad guys with guns and knives. Mutant doctors with a tail that has spikes.

"Girlfriend?" He asked. Peter smiled and nodded. Then frowned when he remembered where he was. In a new world, and world without Gwen.

"More like ex now." Peter said putting some antibiotic on the cut, making sure to get all around the cut. He finished but wrapping it up. "Done." Peter said, smiling to Mister Wayne. He started putting the things back in the little plastic first aid kit.

"Thank you. Usually Alfred does this stuff. Good to know that you are also capable to treat cuts." Mister Wayne said smiling.

"No problem. I'll take this tray back now. Have fun with work." Peter said, picking up the tray and leaving the room.

-Dododododo line break-

Rich...rich people everywhere. Peter thought as he carried a tray of champagne through the ballroom. Yep a ballroom. Who has a ballroom anymore? Apparently Bruce Wayne.

Peter weaved through the bustle of people. Stopping once in awhile to take an empty glass or pass a filled one. Once his tray was empty he moved back toward the kitchen, collecting empty ones here and there.

Walking into the kitchen he placed the tray down and picked up a new one. This one was filled with tiny crackers with some veggie and meat. Maybe a piece of fruit?

Walking back out he started to weaving dance again. A sudden burst of laughter caught Peter off guard, he stumbled for a second, causing him to bump into a man.  
Peter's spider sense went off the second he bumped into the man. And when he fully bumped into the man, Peter felt why.

Quickly Peter disguised his face. "I'm so sorry sir." He said,

The man glared at pushed passed Peter, bumping into his shoulder.

The second the man was out of view Peter went to find Mister Wayne. Looking around Peter heard his voice and headed toward the sound. Reaching the man Peter saw he was surrounded by two things. Beautiful women and rich men. But what Peter felt with that man risked Peter losing his job. Weaving through people he reach Mister Wayne.

Luckily there was no need to interrupt. Mister Wayne spotted him and smiled.

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce Peter. My new butler her at Wayne Manor." The women and men smiled at him. Peter smiled back.

"Um, can I talk to you Mister Wayne?" He asked. He started bouncing from feet to feet, anxious.

Mister Wayne raised an eyebrow at him, then nodded. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen one moment." He moved past them.

Moving toward and unoccupied area Peter couldn't hold it. "A man has a gun. And he isn't one of the policemen." Peter spewed out.

Mister Wayne looked shocked. After a moment he snapped out of it. "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, I bumped into him and felt the gun. I know what a gun feels like. Trust me."

Mister Wayne looked at him for a moment. Looking for any sign of a lie. Slowly nodding he waves over one of the men that he was talking to. He man walked over.

"This is the chief of police James Gordan. Tell him what you told me Peter."

"I bumped into a man and felt a gun." Peter said in a hushed tone.

James raised his eyebrows. "You sure? I could be one of my men."

Peter shook his head. "No, Alfred made us all memorize of the policemen that would be here. Some incident last year. I know the feel of the gun, trust me. I know." Peter said.

"Can you point him out?" James asked, believing him.

Of course Peter could point him out. Ever since he felt the gun his spidey sense has been going off crazy, telling him exactly where the man was. "He's one in the dark green suit, far left next to the table sipping on some whiskey." Peter said without blinking an eye.

Nodding James slowly started moving toward the man. When he reached him he started talking. Suddenly everything went in slow motion. He man started to getting angry and pulled the gun out and pointed it straight at Mister Wayne. Peter pushed him to the ground and saw the bullet rush by. Suddenly time was back to normal. Screams and yells filled the room. Peter saw the man that shot be tackled to the ground and handcuffed. Peter looked to the side and saw Mister Wayne on the floor looking at him with a shocked expression. Peter gulped.

"You okay?" Peter asked, holding out a hand. Mister Wayne took it and Peter pulled him up.

"Thanks you to you, yes. Yes I am." He said, patting him on the shoulder.

-Dododod line break-

Tada! Chapter 4 is done! Tell me what ya think please in teh reviews! And like I said before I already know what's gonna happen in the next 2 chapters so they should be out soonish :)

Xoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been one week since the ball shooting. Thankfully no one was hurt. Bruce knew the shooter was there, knew the second he saw him. And the way he was looking at Bruce he knew he was the target. He had dodged bullets before so he wasn't too worried about it, but he always kept on eye on him. It surprised him when Peter told him about the shooter, and saved him by pushing him out of the way. Some people saw this as amazing timing. Bruce, saw it as something else. What? He didn't know….yet.

When Peter first came to the house Bruce watched him like he did will all of his employees. Now he watching for another reason. And what he saw assured him that watching was a good idea. Peter showed he has excellent reflexes, and know when things were going to happen. After seeing these Bruce decided to DNA test him, and no results. None, zero, zip. Nothing in any database in an country.

Peter, was a ghost. And that made Bruce suspicious.

Bruce sat at his desk in his office, still trying to find something. Anything on Peter.

_Batman?_ A voice appeared in his head, and not his.

"_John, what have I said about going into my mind uninvited?"_ He asked the martian.

"_Apologies. The league requires your presence. There is some disturbing activity happening around the world."_ He said, sounding worried. Bruce sighed.

"_Fine, I'll be there soon. And John?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Never go into my mind again." _ Bruce said and felt he was once again alone.

-Dododododo line break-

Bruce, now Batman, walked through the halls of the WatchTower. Headquarters to the Justice League. He passed some members, they started recruiting people about a month ago. And already this place was looking more lively. Just the place Batman doesn't like. Reaching the meeting room, Batman punched in a series of number. Pushing the last number the door opened to reveal the founding members of the Justice League. Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, John, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Hawk Girl. They were all sitting around a table. One seat remained, his. It usually remained empty, but today he took it.

"John said you needed help." He said, taking the seat and folding his hands on the table.

Superman nodded. Tapping on the table that also served as a very large tablet and a hologram he pulled up an image and displayed it in front of him. "There has been very strange power shortages all over the world. And they are all the same. So far five countries have been hit, and three dozen power companies. All in the direction to the US."

Batman pulled the data over to him, scrolling through them and power reading it he agreed with them. Something strange was going on. And it wasn't natural. Most people would merely glance at the subject then move on but they saw different. Power controlled everything, if it was taken away for just a day, thousands would die.

"So you want me to look into it?" He asked, looking up from the information.

Wonder Woman smirked. "Well you are the greatest detective, right? We figured you would find the answers."

Batman stood up. "I'll look into it and get back to you. Anything else?"

Superman nodded. "Just one. Almost all the employees from the power companies saw some writing on the wall. The word 'Spider'." Batman nodded and moved to leave the room.

"You know you can come up here more often." Green Lantern said.

Batman looked behind him. "I know." Opening the door he left. Walking back toward the Beaming room he punched in his destination. Just right about side of his cave.

The time in the Watchtower was longer than he thought and it was already night time, and night time in Gotham meant it was time for his patrol. Beaming back down to Earth he moved toward the his car. Calling the "Bat-Mobile" is weird, so he just calls it his car. Driving out of the cave he tuned into the police radio. After listening for a moment he heard what sounded like something for him. A convicted felon, out on parole has a woman hostage asking for his arresting officer. Most likely looking for revenge.

Putting the car into gear he raced to the scene. It sounded like things were getting bad already so he speed up.

Finally arriving at the scene he park a little away so the cops wouldn't see him coming. Climbing up to one of the buildings roof he started moving toward the shouts and screams from the woman.

Crouching he looked down to see a woman being held by man with a gun to her head. Headlights from cars and flashlights shone on them. A police officer with a mega phone seemed to be talking with the man. Bruce thought of all scenarios that would end with the woman being alive. Moving silently and invisible he moved to the building right behind the armed man. Without one second of hesitation he jumped down and knocked the man with a single blow to the back of the head.

The women let out a scream and ran toward the police where an officer wrapped and protective arm around her and moved her to other officers moved in and handcuffed the unconsciousness man then started to drag him toward a police car where they threw him in. The head officer moved toward him.

"Thanks Batman. Was worried he was really going to kill her." He said rubbing the back of his head. Dark circles hung under his eyes, showing his exhaustion. Showing that this officer has been working to keep his city safe.

"He most likely was. The man is wanted for several rape and murder cases. And most likely a few more." He said in his gruff tone. The officer nodded his head. "I need to speak with that women." Batman said, moving around the officer and toward the woman. Who was now sitting in an ambulance with a blanket around her and EMTS checking her out. When the women spotted Batman coming toward her she smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Batman." She said with a smile. Her voice filled with happiness.

Kneeling down in front of the woman so he could be face to face with her. "Its what I do." She smiled again. "I need to ask you something. Awhile ago you were attacked. And you reported that a man in a red suit saved you. Corret?"

The women looked surprised and nodded. "Ah, yes. That was me. What do you need to know?"

He pushed a button on his wrist that would record what she was saying. "Tell me everything you remember. Focus mainly on the man."

She nodded and took a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Well like you said I was getting attacked. They wanted my purse and….well to rape me." She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath she continued. "And he came out of nowhere. He made some snarky comments, which made them very mad. Then they attacked. And they were good Batman. My father is a boxer. I know fighting, I grew up with it. And these men knew how to fight. But this man…..it seemed like he knew where they were going to hit, and dodge them so easily. He was also strong, knocked those men out with on hit. Just like you did. After they were all down he made sure I was alright. When he got closer I could see his suit better. It had….like a web design on it? It was dark I couldn't see that well."

"Is that all?" He asked.

She nodded. He moved to stand up but stopped him. "Oh wait! There was one more thing. I think he was hurt. He was holding his side pretty tightly. It looked like there a pretty large cut. Bleeding alot."

"You think it was from fighting with the men who attacked you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"From what I can tell they never hit him or anything like that." She said. Batman nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded. Standing up he moved away from her, pushing the button he turned off the recorder. He would review it later. Moving around the corner he pushing another button that moved his car to him. Climbing in he drove away with speed that if he wasn't Batman he would probably go to jail.

Moving out of Gotham he drove to a hidden path that led to his 'Bat Cave' as Alfred named it. He drove right past the waterfall and entered his cave. Turning his car off, he climbed out of his car. Alfred stood near by. "Did you have a pleasant patrol sir?" He asked.

Bruce moved past him, taking off his mask he walked toward his case where he kept his suit. "More informing than pleasant." He said. Removing his suit piece by piece. It was a long process. But one that he was used to. Finally stripping down to his black pants that he always wore under his suit, he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. He walked toward his computer set up. The best money could buy. And he meant the best. He customized it personally and even made the protection for it. It was impossible to hack.

Moving his fingers across the keyboard he pulled up the recording of the woman describing the attack and the man who saved her. He started listening, using a voice scanner, it scanned for any signs of lying. When it came back negative for any lies he started to listen to it. Using his computer he used to keywords to see if he could find any other sign of him.

"You saved the woman that was saved by that masked man awhile ago? What a coincidence." Alfred said with a smirk.

"It was. But I did recognize her once I saw her. I would of helped her either way." He said.

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred said, once again, with a smirk.

After listening to the recording three times, and cross referencing every known database in the work he came up with zero. Which did not make him happy. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his eyes. He was tired, achy, hurting all over. And meeting with the Justice League always gave him more to do. Deciding he needed rest he moved out his chair and headed to his room for a much needed sleep.

-Dodododo Line break-

Now you may yell, you may shout. You may even praise me for finally updating. But here is my excuse.

I went from working 3 days to 5. (But yaaaay for more money)

I became a admin on a server that I play on in Left 4 Dead 2. (yaaay for me)

I have been playing the Batman games and also squealing over the Batman Vs Superman trailer.

Also… BATMAN WOULD WIN!

So those are my excuses. But luckily I already have the next chapter planned out. I also plan to have more appearances of the Justice League then I thought. Not to much. But here and there when I think its needed.

So I hoped you liked this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Xoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So….many….zeros. Peter looked at his first paycheck. He get paid once every two weeks. But the check seemed like a year worth salary. He opened his mouth and closed is almost a dozen times. He kept on looking at Alfred then to the check, back a forth.

He gulped. "I think there has been an error."

Alfred smirked a little and tilted his head. "And what error would that be?"

"This many zeros. No way I earned this much in two weeks." Peter said. He held out the check to show Alfred. Alfred leaned forward, he took a look at the check smiled and shook his head.

"No that is just the right amount Peter. And you work two weeks and three days." He said.

Peter looked at the check again, then back at Alfred. He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Alfred chuckled. "I am sure young man." Peter looked at it again. His mind was wandering to all the things he would buy. He need to buy some material so he can repair his suit. It was hidden in loose wood panel in the floor. He also need to see if any place sold kind of web material. While he did carry some cardiges around for his web slingers he still wanted to see if he could get more. Of course all these things lead up to the main thing he needs. A computer. Or just a laptop. Something he can use to research and buy. And with the money he can afford the get the things he needed if he saved up right.

"Is there a problem?" Peter looked up from his check. Snapping out his thought he saw who spoke. The Mr Bossman, Bruce Wayne.

"No problem Master Wayne. Just out new employee finding out about the biggest perk of working at Wayne Manor." Alfred said, turning toward Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"The paycheck." Alfred said with a smile.

Bruce chuckled. "So I'm guessing you like the number of zeros?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Looking very casual for the one of the most wealthiest man in the world.

Peter nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"Alfred was going to do a direct deposit to your bank account but you never wrote down the bank information." Bruce said, tilting his head.

Peter looked down a little and blushed. "I, uh, don't have a bank account…" Peter said.

Both of Bruce's eyebrows rose in surprise "Well, we just need to fix that. Grab your coat and meet me outside." He said and started walking away.

Peter's head shot up to look at Bruce walking away. "What?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"We're going into the city to open a bank account. Now hurry up and get ready." Bruce said.

Peter just looked at Alfred. And Alfred just smirked.

-Dodododo line break-

Peter, Bruce sat in the back seat as a driver drove around Gotham. Weaving in a out of traffic, showing this man have been doing this for awhile. Silence was the only thing in the car. Peter kept on trying to think of a way to come up with a conversation starter. But came up with a blank. He did sneak a few glances toward Bruce. Who was looking out the window with curious eyes. He seemed to be taking everything in. All the people, all the sounds, all the smells. Everything. Peter could tell this man loved his city. Just like he loved his. New York. Peter's heart ached at the thought of it. Of the people, and the places he would go. The small coffee shop that knew his name and what he wanted the second the barista saw him.

The car slowed to a stop. Snapping out his thoughts Peter looked through the window to see a truly impressive amount of traffic.

"Im sorry sir. There was nothing on the GPS on this traffic." The driver said.

"Its okay David. No worries. Give me time to get to know Peter better." Bruce said, turning toward Peter he smiled.

Peter started to panic a bit. He was lucky going so long without Bruce or Alfred asking too many questions. And he hasn't even been able to come up with a good story.

"So where did you grow up?" Bruce asked. He has a curious look in his eyes.

Peter once again, started to panic. You would think years of being a regular teenager you would be an expert liar. And then becoming a vigilante and lying to Aunt May would help and well. You would think, but Peter has never, ever been good at lying and coming up with things on the spot.

"Uh, here. In Gotham." He said. Its sounded good when he said it. So he gave himself a mental nod and put that little information in his mind file.

"Oh really? Which part?" He asked. Peter cursed in his head.

Peter looked down to his hands. "We moved around a lot. Never really staying in one place."

Bruce gave him an apologetic look. "Im sorry Peter." Peter kept his head down and just shrugged. Once again he filed the information into his brain. Hopefully he will be able to remember all this when he needed to.

"What about school?" He asked, trying to move onto something else.

"I was homeschooled. Since we moved around a lot my parents decided it was easier to be homeschooled." Peter said. Still looking down at his hands, he saw Bruce give a little nod and turn his head away to look out the window. Letting the whole question moment pass.

Peter gave a mental sigh of relief. No more question. And once and hopefully finally he put that information away in his mind.

Looking out the window he realized that the car was moving normally. He didn't even notice that they moved out of traffic.

The car slowed to a stopped in front of what he guessed was a bank. But it did not look like a bank. More like…..something. Peter didn't know. A big building that didn't look like a bank?

David opened the car door and Peter stepped out. Bruce was already out and waiting for him.

Bruce smiled and headed in. Peter followed, still a little dazed. When they walked through the doors Peter finally figured out what was different about this bank. It was for rich people. Everywhere you could see designer suits and dresses. Diamond rings, necklaces, bracelets. Everything screamed money.

Almost as soon as they entered the building a very attractive woman in high heels, pencil skirt and a tight blouse they showed a very impressive amount of cleavage. He also saw a name tag, indicating that she was an employee here.

She gave Bruce a dazzling sparkling white smile. " ! A pleasure to see you again." She said.

Bruce gave her a polite smile. "Good to see you again Alice." The women's smiled grew, even though Peter thought it wasn't possible.

"What can I do you for you today ?" She asked, still smiling.

Bruce put an arm around Peters shoulder and pulled him up next to him. "This young man needs to open a bank account."

The woman attention went from Bruce to Peter, causing him to blush a little. "Well of course. Follow me and I'll set you up with a banker. Who will open an account right away."

Bruce pulled Peter along and followed the women. Who showed them to a cubicle where two empty sets sat. And a balding tall, old man sat behind the desk. The second he saw Bruce Wayne he put on his best dazzling smiling and started setting up Peters account right away.

After about 20min Peter had his account. And new shiny card in his pocket. Peter thanked the man, who really was only paying attention to Bruce.

Bruce smiled and shook the man hands. Then moved to leave. As they started walking toward the door Bruce spoke. "Now, is there anything you would like to buy? Since we are already in the city." He asked.

Peter chewed on his bottom lip a bit. He didn't want to keep on asking for favors from the man who was already paying him so much. And even went out of his way to help Peter set up a bank account.

"Um, if there is a computer store near by…? I would like to buy a laptop." He said.

"Of course." Bruce said with a smile.

They walked through the banks doors. The car and David was waiting. David opened the car door when he saw them and Peter climbed in. A few moments later the other door opened and Bruce climbed in. When the driver climbed into the drivers seat Bruce spoke to him.

"Is there a computer store nearby David? One where Peter can buy a laptop?" Bruce asked.

"Of course sir. Should I drive there?" He asked and Bruce just nodded.

The car started moving. Silence enveloped the car once again.

"Thank you." Peter said. Bruce glanced his way with a questioning look.

"For what?" Bruce asking turning to fully look at Peter.

Peter looked at Bruce. "Ever since I ended up living on the streets no one has really…..been nice to me. I mean, I expected that. But what I didn't expect was someone being nice."

Bruce gave him a sad smile. He put a hand on Peter's shoulder, causing him to look up from his hands to Bruce.

"Peter you are the kind of person who is unique in Gotham. This is the kind of city that if someone gets murdered, people move on from it pretty fast. Kind of city where nice deeds make people suspicious, thinking there must be something that person will want. When I saw you helping those women at the orphanage I thought you had a alternate motive. But the more I watched you the more I saw you were just doing something kind. You completely weren't expecting to get something out of it. When I figured that out I decided that people like you need to be rewarded." Bruce said.

Peter looked at him. "Thats why you offered me the job?"

Bruce smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, thats why I offered you the job. I could see you were having a tough time. Probably trying to find a job for while?" He asked.

Peter nodded his head. He couldn't say it was because he had no proof that he even existed. So once again he made something up. "They kept on saying they couldn't trust a homeless kid not to steal." Peter said with a shrug at the end.

Bruce's hand tightened on Peter's shoulder, causing Peter to look Bruce straight in the eye. "You will always have a home at Wayne Manor." He said with a small smile.

Peter smiled at him. A real smile. One that he hasn't felt in weeks.

-Dodododode line break-

Ta da! Chapter 6! Annnnd already have soooo many ideas for the next chapter!

Also want you all to know that I didn't get all I wanted into this chapter. I ended it sooner because I like the ending better then my other on. But don't worry, the new chapter should be longer. Yay!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Superman, Green Lantern, John, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman all sat around the round table. The founding members looked at the disturbing videos, and read weird things.

"The attacks have gotten worse. More power companies have been attacked and destroyed. But this time there have been deaths. Twenty-six of them were electrified to death." Flash said with a grim tone to his voice.

"Has Batman come up with anything?" Wonder Woman asked. They all relied on Batman for all the information the get.

Superman shook his head. "He hasn't contacted us yet."

"Thats because I decided to come up here and tell you." A gruff voice sounded behind them. Superman turned to see Batman. The only man that could sneak up on him. He walked around the table till he came to usually empty spot.

Sitting down he pulled up a video. The Justice League watched and what they saw scared them a little.

The video showed a man, bald. Who glowed blue, and swirls of dark blue, light blue and white swirled on his skin. As they watched they saw this man 'suck' the power out of the building. Destroying the building in the process. But what made the Justice League mad was when the man killed the workers. And killed them for no reason. When the video ended the room was silent.

"He seems to call himself 'Electro'. His powers seems to consist of control all electrical currents around him. He is about to use it to his will, as you could see in the video. He also seems to drain the power companies dry of any and all electric power. He collecting it." Batman said, folding his hands in front of him.

"Can you track him?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes and no. His patterns are more random than the Joker. But it seems like he is looking for something. If I can figure out what he is looking for then I can catch him." Batman said.

Superman nodded his head. "This will seem like a stupid question. But can you figure out what he is looking for?" He asked.

Batman gave him a look that made him, The Man of Steel, feel very small. A look that in normal people, would have them shrink away.

"I'll take that look as a yes." He said.

Batman just stood up and walked out of the room. Using the teleporter he ported back to his cave.

-Dodododo line break-

Bruce was tired. Ever since he heard that the 'Electro' guy killed over a dozen men he worked day and night to find anything on this man. And the fact that he couldn't made Bruce very, very annoyed. He has been up day and night for the last 4 days trying to find anything on this man.

And the fact that there is literally nothing on him, made no sense. bruce knew from past cases that everyone had a past. And when a person has a past, Bruce could find it.

Since Bruce couldn't find anything he became worried.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He didn't need to turn to know it was Alfred. Most likely bring him his lunch. He blinked once and slightly cursed when he realized he has been staring at the screen for a long time without blinking.

He leaned his head down into the heels of his hands and rubbed his eyes. He only looked up when he heard the sound of plate being set down near him. Looking up he saw Alfred with a worried look on his face.

"You need to eat this time." He said in a stern voice.

Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I know. Its just….this man." Grabbing the plate he started eating a sandwich the size of his head.

"Whats the matter? Can't find anything on him?" Alfred asked, leaning forward a little to look at the screen.

Bruce nodded. He already finished the first half of the sandwich. "Yes. But its more than that. There is literally nothing on him. No one has heard of him, nothing he says that is caught on camera makes sense. He keeps asking about a 'spider'."

"Strange. But well, if anyone can find something, its you." Alfred said. Bruce hoped he was right.

"Oh and Lucius Fox needs to see you." Lucius Fox was the man that supplied almost everyone Bruce uses as Batman. He never told the man that he was Batman, but he isn't dumb.

Finishing the last bite of his sandwich he placed the plate back down. "What for?"

"Some issue with the science department." Alfred said.

Bruce really didn't want to go. But he had to. His father left him this company to run it. And even on his death bed he would run it.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes again. "Okay give me twenty minutes to get ready. Get the car ready in ten." He stood up and started walking when Alfred started talking and stopped him.

"You aren't the only who has been keeping to himself." He said. Curious he turned around to look at Alfred.

"Who?" He asked.

"That young man Peter. He works, very hard I should say. Then as soon as he is off and has everything that needs to be done, done. He goes to his room. Doesn't even come out for dinner. Or course he shows up for breakfast and eats almost everything." Bruce thought about that. He didn't know the boy that well but that didn't sound like him.

"Hm, tell him to meet me at the car." He said, starting to walk away again.

"Of course sir." Alfred said.

-Dododododo line break-

Peter has spent a truly amazing amount of time on his new laptop. He second he got it and hook it up to the internet. He has been researching this new world. And he discovered a couple of things. One, that this world had more cities that Peter has never heard of. Two, there are superheros with power not explained by science, like Peters powers. And three, it seemed like Batman was the best out of all of them. Even though it seems like he is 100% human.

He has also been researching that day he arrived. Searching for anything thing strange, but he came up with nothing. Sighing he leaned his head down and rubbed his eyes. He has basically been using every minute he had to spare to search for something, anything to help him get home.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Moving up from his chair he moved to the door. Opening it revealed Alfred. When he saw him his mind raced to see if he forgot to do something. But his mind came up blank.

"Ah, hi. What can I do for you Alfred sir?" He asked. Nervous that he did forget something.

"Master Wayne would like you to accompany him to the main building of his company." He said with his hand behind his back, most likely folded.

Peters eyebrows raised. "Really? Why?" He asked.

"He didn't tell me. Now get dressed in your work uniform. It should do for this trip." Peter nodded his head and closed the door. He quickly changed out of his sweats and white t shirt. Pulling on his uniform he quickly pulled on his shoes and was out the door. Running down the stairs he opened the front door to see a car and Bruce waiting.

"Sorry. I had to change." He said reaching the car.

Bruce smiled. "Its fine. I didn't give you much warning." He opened the car door for Peter. Which he found a little weird but shrugged it off. He climbed in and a few moments later Bruce climbed in on the other side.

"Um, why am I coming with you?" Peter asked. No use beating around the bush.

"Alfred informed me that not only are you the youngest employee here and has ever worked here. But also that you have been cooped up in the manor. Last time you were out was two weeks ago when we opened the bank account. So I thought I would bring along with me to a trip to my company" He said.

Peter smiled. He didn't really think he was cooped up, but it did feel good being out. "Thank you." Bruce smiled at him before turning his head to look out the window. Peter did the same. He liked Gotham, as much as he could. It seemed like a dark city, with no end to low life criminals. Peter lived on these streets, and he stopped a lot of robberies and murders, even rape. But he also saw the good people. The good people in this city did a lot of good.

The ride was short, within a couple of minutes they arrived at Wayne Enterprise HQ. It was truly an impressive building. Bigger than the others.

Getting out of the car they entered the building. The second Bruce stepped in there was nothing but smiles for him. A bunch of 'Good Morning' and 'How are you?'. And to give Bruce credit, he did respond back with polite but short responses.

They walked into a elevator, Bruce pushed a few buttons and a few short moments they arrived at a floor. And the second it opened, Peter felt a little at home.

It was a science floor. Men in white lab coats sat at tables. Typing, writing, look at test tubes, and everything sciencey you can think of. He followed Bruce but he kept his eyes on everything else. When Bruce stopped he look forward. In front of his was an old African American man. He was tall, not as tall as Bruce though.

"Peter, this is Lucius Fox. Fox, this is my new butler Peter Parker." The man held out his hand and Peter took it. Shaking it Peter noticed this man may be old, but not weak.

"A pleasure to meet you young man." He said with a smile.

"You too sir." Peter said, smiling back.

"Now Lucius why did you call me down here?" Bruce asked.

"Ah, right. Well there has been a bit of a fight between two of your head scientists. Both have two theories on how to perfect this drug. Problem is, we only have enough funding to try one. And they demanded to see you, the one person who could settle this" He said.

Bruce just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Show me where they are." Lucius nodded and lead the way. But halfway there they really didn't need him. They could have followed the shouting. Entering the room Peter saw two men, both tall, balding, and shouting…...really loud.

Lucius cleared his throat and the men stopped shouting. "Gentlemen, Bruce Wayne is here to settle your issue. Mr. Wayne, let me introduce and ." He gestured to each man. Showing the one on the right was Wallace, and the one of the left was White.

"Gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?" Bruce said, unbuttoning his suit and sitting down. Looking totally at ease. Lucius following his lead and also sat down. Peter thought about it but decided to keep standing. He stood next to Bruce, and slightly behind him. With his hands behind his back.

spoke first. "We are developing a new pain killer drug. One that lasts longer and has less risk the the liver." He said, he glared at for a moment before moving on. "The problem is, that there is a missing component. We are unable to find a perfect match. But we have both found two things that could work. They both have a 90% chance of bonding with the rest and working." He said.

"Let me guess, one of you think one will work. While the other wants the other one. Right?" Bruce asked. They both nodded.

It was 's turn to talk now. "Adding in chemical 1A42 will solve this problem."

slammed his fist on the table. "No! Chemical 67BK is the better choice! Chemical 1A42 can cause serious heart troubles and kill the person!"

"And chemical 67BK can give someone cancer and maybe blind them!" He shouted.

The men started to argue. Rolling his eyes at the men, Peter looked around. Behind the men he spotted the drug they were trying to developed, it was written on a white board. Looking at it Peter could agree it was missing something. Tilting his head his mind raced. As the men argued and Bruce and Lucius looked at each other, rolling their eyes. Peter moved around the table, he picked up a marker and filled in the missing component. When the put the cap on he realized the shouting stopped. Turning around he saw the men were looking at the board. Stepping back he let them look. They stood up and walked toward the board. They looked at it, then a Peter.

"Its perfect….so simple. Add in a few proteins here and there will balance it." White said. Wallace just nodded. Then turned his head to Peter.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Peter just shrugged. "Just good at science."

"Well isn't your butler full of surprises." Lucius said. Peter turned to his Lucius and Bruce smiling. Peter looked back to the scientist, who still looked stunned. Peter just smiled a little.

-Dodododo line break-

Bruce said in his study going over some papers when Alfred walked in with dinner. It was already 6:30 pm. Only two hours ago did he learn something new. That Peter, was very very smart.

Alfred placed the plate down. "How did the meeting go?" He asked.

Bruce smiled and picked up a fork. "Good. Peter even though he was homeschooled. Solved a problem that two of my smartest scientist couldn't figure out. And it was so simple." He said, taking a bite out of his food.

Alfred just stood there. "What?" Bruce asked.

"The first day you brought Peter home I went to his room, to tell him about his new duties. He just came out of the shower. While he had pants on, he had no shirt. And what I saw, were scars. And a good amount of them. When I asked about them he told they were from school. Bullies. Now, last time I check it is very hard to have school bullies while being homeschooled." Alfred said. Bruce looked up at him.

Their new butler, was hiding something. And Bruce Wayne, Batman, The Greatest Detective, would find out.

-Dodododo line break-

PLOT TWIST! Well kinda. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, which is longer than all the rest. Your welcome.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ow, ow, ow! You would think that Peter would be good at sewing up his suit. But he always find a way to make his fingers a pin cushion.

But he did luck out in finding some material that would work to patch up his suit. He still hasn't found any web yet, but he is still looking. He tied the end of a knot and cut the needle away. Holding up his suit he gave himself a pat on the back. He saw the patches, but if you didn't know about the patches, you wouldn't see them. He folded it and stuffed it into a backpack, he already had his web slingers in it. Also about one thousand in cash, fake ID's and a map of Gotham and surrounding cities. He wasn't planning on running, but he needed to be prepared. Life taught him that.

A knock on the door surprised Peter. "Just a minute!" He shouted. He quickly stuffed his pack in the back of his closet. He walked toward the door and opened it up. It was Alfred.

"Ah, there you are." He said, with his hands behind it back. Which it seems they are always there.

"Hi Alfred, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, Master Bruce is going on a business trip. He doesn't know how long he will be gone so he has decided just to give the staff some much needed time off. A week to be specific. Of course since you live here I would ask help with minor upkeep with the house." He asked.

Peter nodded his head. "Of course. Anything I can do to help."

Alfred smiled. "It won't be all work, you will have most of the time off."

Peter smiled, a very big one. He as been wanting to do more research, mostly on Bruce since he was paying him and such. "Great!

-Dodododo line break-

"I still think you should tell Superman, or someone." Alfred said as he watch Bruce putting on his suit.

"Not yet. I want to learn more about this 'Electro' man first. So far I have nothing expect his next target. Some power company near the coast line." He said, pulling on his gloves.

"Well of you run into any trouble…" He said.

"Call you. I know." Bruce finished for him. He finished suiting up by pulling on his mask. "You already gave the staff the time off?" He asked.

"Yes, and made sure Peter knows that he will be helping me. Should give me plenty time to get more information out of him. Or at least enough time to let him slip up." Alfred said.

Bruce nodded. "Good. And be careful. He doesn't seem like the type to hurt someone but…" He said trailing off.

"Of course. I'll be careful." He said with a smile. Bruce nodded and moved over to his plane. He climbed in a pushed a few buttons, powering it up. He waved at Alfred and took off. He already set it to autopilot. Letting the autopilot take over he started to do more research on Peter. It still bugged him. Peter seemed like a good boy. He was funny, smart and kind. And to find him in Gotham is even weirder. Especially since he found him on the streets. He pulled up all his notes on Peter. He's been watching him. And so far he hasn't done anything bad. That's why he still hasn't installed cameras in Peter's room. And he didn't want too. He wanted to trust Peter. But past experiences has taught him to cover all of his bases.

Beeping sounds alerted him that he was close to the power company. Switching a switch he turned off autopilot and took over. He circled the company a couple of times. He called in a couple of days ago, pulling some strings he was able to empty out the building for a week. And by his calculations 'Electro' should be showing up today. Bruce landed his plane down about a mile away. He quickly made his way to the building. He jumped over a few fences and using a access card he was inside the building. Closing the door behind him he only saw darkness. He moved his hand to a button on the side of his mask. He pushed it to activate his night vision.

He pulled out a device that tells him where the most power is. Turning it on it started beeping and directing him toward the power.

He around the building, his steps barely making a sound. He made his way all through the building, hitting all the spots where the most power is. Sighing he turned off the machine. He was just about to turn on his comm, contacting Alfred when he heard steps. And then suddenly a light glow. He quickly turned off his night vision to get a look at what was glowing. He looked around the corner to see what he has been looking for, 'Electro'.

Bruce decided to stay hidden. There was no people in the building so he could take his time following him and not be concerned with people being in harm's way.

"Ooooooh Spiiiiiideeeerrrrrr-Maaaaaaannn! Come on out little spider…..no need to afraid…." He said in a voice that sounded electrified.

Who was Spider-Man? Bruce thought. He kept on following Electro, who keep on trying to call out this 'Spider-Man'.

"You know Spider, Im just going to keep going from place to place until I get your attention. And I will get it. Even if I have to kill to get it." He said. He reached one of those power spots. Grabbing onto the wires he started to drain the power.

Bruce contemplated confronting him. He decided against it. For one, he didn't know enough about him and second most of his gadgets used electricity. He would be able to use his calculations to clear Electros next company that he would target.

He quickly snuck out, avoiding Electro. He jumped over a fence and made his way to his plane. He quickly powered it up and flew away. His mind already racing with new information.

This was the kind of information he wanted before he went to the Justice League. He turned on the com to the Watch Tower.

"Yes Batman?" John replied.

"Im sending you my location, I need to meet with all of you. I have some more information on Electro. Oh and make sure there is room. I'm in my plane." He said.

A few moments later his plane was surrounded in a blue light, next he was in the Watch Tower. Specifically the docking bay. Where all the members keep any kind of vehicle.

He jumped out and headed to the meeting room. His usual glare clearing anyone that was in his way.

The Justice League need to find this Spider-Man. If they don't Electro may kill even more.

-Dodododod line break-

It was so quiet when there was no one in the manor. It was actually creeping Peter out. He kept on suspecting his spider sense to go off. But it was silent.

_Groooowl._ Everything silent, except his stomach. He rubbed his stomach as he made his way to the kitchen. His mind was wandering on what to make. His aunt made all his meals, and then he lived here and the other employees made the food. Sounds like a simple meat and cheese sandwich is what he is going to have.

Reaching the kitchen he was surprised when he smelled food being cooked. Entering it he spotted Alfred in front of the stove. He was cooking something that smelled amazing. Once again Peter's stomached growled. Apparently loud enough for Alfred to know he was here. He turned around a smiled.

"Good morning young man. I decided to make breakfast. Some eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes and toast. Does that sound good?" He asked.

Peter nodded his head. His stomach growled again at the idea of so much food. "Yes sir. That sounds amazing." Alfred smiled.

"Well then would you be so kind as to grabbed two plates and glasses. Also whatever what you want to drink." He said. Peter nodded and grabbed the plates and glasses, also forks. He set them at the table. He went the the fridge and grabbed himself some orange juice and placed it on the table.

Alfred came over and placed a bowl full of scrambled eggs, one of hash browns. And three plates, one with bacon, one with sausage and the other with toast. He said down and quickly started to dish up. He dug into his food, he didn't Alfred staring and smiling at him until he was grabbing another spoonful of eggs.

He swallowed food and put the spoon back. "Sorry…" He said, blushing a little.

Alfred just laughed. "No harm done son. I still remember when Bruce was your age. Age everything in the manor." He said, putting food on his plate as well. When he was done Peter put more food on his.

"You were his butler for that long?" He asked, taking a bite. Eating slower now since his stomach wasn't threatening to eat him.

Alfred nodded. "Ever since he was a lad. I basically raised him." He said.

Peter eyebrows crunched up. "What about his parents?" He asked.

Alfred eyes filled with sadness. "Sadly they were killed when Bruce was 10. It was a common robbery, his father refused to give the man his money. And the man decided that he would shoot him and Bruce's mother. In front of Bruce." Peter's eyes shot open with surprise. Then shut as he tried imagine that. Sure his parents died when he was young, but at least he didn't see them die.

"I'm sorry. Shouldn't of said anything." He said looking down at his food.

Alfred smiled and patted Peter on the should. "No fret young man. Now how about we watch some telly to cheer us up?" He asked. Peter nodded his head slightly, still a depressed just imaging what Bruce went through.

Alfred pick up a remote and turned on the news.

"News from power companies all around the world are saying there is someone going around sucking the power out, draining the entire building. Reports say the man has started to kill employees that are in the building. Also it's said that the word 'Spider' has been written on the walls with the blood of employees. The government has said the Justice League are looking into it." Alfred flipped the channel.

"Well that wasn't very cheery, lets see if we can find something else. Hm?" He said, once again Peter just nodded.

He couldn't do anything else. Electro was here. And he was looking for Peter. People were dying because of Peter….again.

-Dodododo line break-

Okay I want you all to know that for some reason this chapter was harder for me to write. Its one of those filler chapter. The ones you need to get the next chapter which I think you all will love.

Also it's kinda obvious that I don't edit. Why? Because I do this for fun. And editing sound like homework to me. So! If there is anyone out there that would like to be my editor then please message me!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peter paced his room. He has been doing it since yesterday. Since he found out Electro some how ended up in this world as well. And has been looking for him. Killing people, while looking for Peter.

Peter's mind raced on what to do. He could run away from Wayne Manor, save the people who lived and worked here. He could find Electro and try to defeat him again. Maybe that would send him back. Problem was, Electro has been going from power company to power company. He would no doubt be much stronger than before. And he was afraid that if he tried the same method as before he could harm more people.

Pacing the room Peter came up with something. He wouldn't call it a plan, but it was something. He needed to at least try to confront Electro, maybe talk him into putting aside their differences until they could get back to their world.

Peter went to his desk and turned on his laptop. Turning it on and quickly started researching power companies that Electro might hit next. He wrote down all the possible places. Then he started to calculate the distance from the lasted one that he hit. Assuming Electro is walking he looked at the closest ones. There were three, he then looked at the companies closer to see which ones would give Electro the most power. He found one, he circled and quickly wrote down the address. It wasn't far. Looking outside he saw that it was already started to get dark.

He quickly looked up some bus routes and found one that would take him pretty close, to the point where he could run the rest of the way. The cleared his history and stood up. Moving to his closet he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his pack at the very back. The pack had his suit, web shooters, money and fake IDs. He decided he would go out the window. Opening the window he stepped to the side and stuck to the wall, he closed the window and jumped down. He landed on his feet and started to move quickly. It was a good distance from Wayne Manor and a main road. He decided since he would be on the bus most of the time he would run to the bus stop.

It took him about thirty minutes and arrived just as the bus did. The bus was full, most likely people heading home from work. He luckily found a empty seat, he sat down and hugged his pack to his chest.

He hasn't even thought of what he would say to Electro exactly. He didn't want to fight him. He just wanted to talk, but Peter had a feeling that all Electro wanted to do was kill Peter.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Looking out the window Peter settled in for the long ride. Wishing he had an ipod.

-Dododododo line break-

Eariler that day

Bruce entered the meeting room. The founding members were already there. Except Flash, who appeared in his seat a second later.

He took his seat and wasted no time getting to the details. "This Electro man is looking for someone." He said.

The group looks a little shocked.

Superman spoke first. "I thought it was something?"

Bruce shook his head. "I was able to track him to a company. Luckily I had time to empty it out, so no one was hurt. But I was able to watch him. He kept on calling out 'Spider-Man', which I assume is a man. He kept on calling out expecting him to come out. He also said until he finds this 'Spider-Man' he would keep on killing." He said.

"Have you found anything on this 'Spider-Man'?" Flash asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Not yet. But this man won't stop until he finds him. If I can't find this 'Spider-Man' then I don't think he will either. But we need to stop him, he's killing people."

Wonder Woman nodded in a agreement, the other also nodded. "Do you know where he is going to strike next?" She asked.

"Yes. I wanted to inform all of you, just in case something happens." He said. He started to stand up when Flash stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Which he quickly removed when Bruce looked at him.

He stepped back and put his hands up. "No offense Bats but no way are we letting you go alone. I know you're into the whole lone wolf thing but this man has killed people. So argue, shout, even with your famous glare, you're not going alone."

Batman glared for a moment before looking around the room at the determined faces. He realized he would waste precious time before he would be able to talk these people out of going with him.

"Fine. Hurry up, I'm leaving now." He said gruffly. He did not like it. But to be fair, he didn't like a lot of the choices the Justice League made.

-Dododododo line break-

Later that day at the bus stop

It was almost midnight when the bus stopped. By this time he was the only one left. He waved at the busdriver and got out. He looked to the south and could already see the power company. Peter waited until the bus was out of sight before he took off toward the building. There was slightly wooded area nearby that allowed Peter to change into his suit. When he finished dressing he stretched, it felt good being in his suit again. He webbed his pack to a high tree branch and started to walk toward the building. He still hadn't thought of what to say to Electro.

Once he reached the building he was expecting to feel his spider sense, but it was silent. Eerily so. He climbed the building and was able to find a window he could unlatch. Opening it, he crawled inside. He jumped down and landed silently. He stayed crouched as he crawled around, hoping to stay unseen.

Peter searched almost the entire building. He instead of all white the word 'Spider' was written in black paint.

Peter cursed again and started to pace. His mind was racing for what seemed like the dozenth time today. Electro was most likely already on his way to his next target. Peter wouldn't get there in time. Of course Electro would need rest. But Peter didn't know when was the last time he rested. He could of just woken up from a nap and be ready to hit ten targets.

Too many thoughts went through his mind. Too many ideas, guesses and calculations. His mind was so full that he didn't notice his spider sense was going off. By the time he did notice, it was too late.

A voice boomed behind him. "Who are you?" Peter turned around to see a group of seven. And peter knew who they were. The Justice League, and one who spoke was the one a only, Batman.

-Dodododo line break-

A little bit earlier. The seven of them quickly made their way to the power company. Bruce was still not happy, but he dealt with it. As soon as they entered the building Bruce could tell something was off.

"There is someone here." Superman said, most likely knowing this because of his hearing. "He's pretty quiet though. I don't think it's Electro." Bruce agreed. Electro wouldn't be quiet since he was trying to get the attention of someone.

Superman headed off in a direction. "This way, let's try to sneak up on him." They all nodded and followed him. After a minute they spotted a man. A man in a red and blue suit that a web design all over, and a spider on the back.

'This could be the man Electro is looking for, Spider-Man.' John said in all of their heads.

The man was pacing but then stopped turning around he stared at a wall that had the word 'Spider' on it. The man stood still, then cursed.

"Lets find out." Bruce replied and stepped out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Bruce said, and the man turned around to face them. When he saw all of seven of them he froze.

He looked like he wanted to run. "Don't run, you won't get far." The man stood in the same position for a few moments before relaxing his stance. "Better choice. Who are you?"

"Uhhhh, a very confused, lost man who loves red and blue?" He said.

Flash snorted out a laugh. "Good answer, but nice try. Try again." Flash said. When the man didn't answer Bruce spoke.

"You're looking for Electro." Bruce said and after a few moments the man nodded.

"Its my fault. He's looking for me and people are dying because of it. I just need to talk to him." He said, guilt could be heard in his voice.

"Why don't you come with us. We can take you to our Watch Tower, keep you safe." Superman said, taking a step forward. But the man stepped back.

"You're kidding right? Electro can control electricity, what does your Watch Tower use? Electricity. If he finds out I'm there he will bring the thing down." He said. And he was right.

"Well then we will find something else." Superman said and once again the man just shook his head.

"I can't risk that. I'm sorry, just let me do this alone. I'll find a way to stop him but I need to do it alone." He said stepping back a few more time.

Flash elbowed Bruce. "He remind you of someone? You know, wanting to do things alone?" Bruce just glared at him. Flash turned his attention to the man. "Sorry kid, we can't do that. Now just come with us and we will help you." Flash started walking toward the man. Who then with extremely fast reflexes shot some sort of webbing to Flash's feet. Then did the same to the rest of them. It was strong, Bruce could see Superman having trouble breaking out.

"It will degrade in an hour. Sorry…" He said then took off running, they watched him climbed a wall with just his hands and go out a window.

"Damn it…" Bruce cursed under his breath and he tried to break out. A second later he saw a laser beam breaking through the web. He looked at Superman who was doing the same to the rest.

"I'll go after him." Flash said and was about to take off when Bruce stopped him.

"Don't, we weren't expecting this stuff and he could have more tricks. I don't think he would hurt anyone, but it's clear he wants to do this alone." Bruce said, he saw Flash contemplating with what he said. He finally nodded and Bruce moved his arm away.

"Well at least he seemed like a good guy." Lantern said, crossing his arms. "But I don't like the idea of him being out and not knowing anything about him."

"If he is looking for Electro like we are we are likely going to cross paths again. It just a matter of time." Flash said. They all agreed. So they would track down Electro, and hopefully catch the Spider-Man as well.

-Dododododo line break-

Peter's chest heaved as he ran. He kept on moving, not looking back. His relied on his spider sense to tell him if anyone was following. He ran into the small forest and found his pack where he webbed it. He quickly change his clothes and jogged toward the bus stop.

He made it to the bus stop just in time. The bus rolled up and Peter noticed the sun was barely starting to rise. Peter was slightly shocked to see the same bus driver as before.

"Kid, I don't even want to know what you were doing out there."

Peter smiled a little. "Just making some new friends." The man shook his head and Peter made his toward the back of the empty bus.

Peter wondered if they could be called friends…

-Dododododo line break-

This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy it! I have also found myself an editor so it will take a wee bit longer for the new chapter to come out but it's all for the quality of your reading.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bruce finally arrived at his cave. He landed his plane and climbed out, he was greeted by his only friend. Alfred.

"Did you have fun on your little trip?" He asked

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair after he took of his mask. "No fun, but it was informing." He said. He took off his gloves and sat down at his computer set up.

"Oh? And what did you find out?" He asked.

"Well, we met Spider-Man. He was at a power company looking for Electro. We offered to keep him safe but he didn't want to get hurt. So he ran." Bruce said. He pulled out bag that looked like it had some sticky stringy white substance in it.

"And what is that?" Alfred asked.

"Webbing of some sort. He shot it off before Flash could get him." He said. He pulled it out of the bag and placed it under a microscope. He leaned in a looked at it.

"So he was fast enough to stop The Flash? Impressive. So what is it?" Alfred asked.

Bruce leaned back away from the scope. "Well it is web, looks like it's been engineered to be stronger. It also degraded after an hour. I had use some chemicals so that it wouldn't. Strange thing it that it is organic. So spiders must of made it. Now where he got it is the question."

"Could he of stolen it?" He asked picking up the bag and looking at the substance more closely.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think so. I've looked into every company that has been trying to make stuff like this, but none of them are even close to it. He must of gotten it somewhere else, or made it himself."

"Sounds like you have a lot of work to do. Is the Justice League doing anything?" He asked.

Bruce looked up at him a smiled a bit. "They are, as much as they can. They are keeping an eye all the power companies that may be Electros path. But right now it's just a waiting game."

"Sounds like a fun time." Bruce just chuckled a bit.

"Speaking of fun. Was it fun with Peter here?" He asked.

Alfred shrugged a bit. "We were only alone for two days. We bonded a bit but I didn't get an extra information from him. He was acting a bit weird yesterday though." He said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Weird how?"

"Well he didn't come out of his room until noon. And he was spacing out a lot." He said.

"I've been thinking that I should put a camera in his room." Bruce said. Alfred didn't react.

"It would be smart. At least until we find out what he is hiding." Alfred said.

Bruce nodded. He didn't want to put a camera in his room. But he can't have someone working for him hiding something. At least not with Peter who was living in the manor. He knew Peter wasn't a bad person. That's why he didn't want to use the camera. But Bruce had a feeling he need to do it. He decided to trust the feeling.

He nodded to Alfred. "I'll do it later. Right now I need to find out more about Spider-Man. If I can. I have a feeling he will be like Electro, a ghost.

* * *

Peter was once again doing research on his laptop. He wanted to know more about the Justice League. Mostly the founding members. Most of the things that were said were good. Of course there were some websites that said they were demons from hell. But Peter just ignored those.

He blinked and cursed when his eyes started burning. He moved away from the laptop and rubbed his eyes. He's been staring at the computer for so long his eyes were burning now.

He sighed and stood up, still rubbing his eye. He looked around his room. While it was simple it was home right now.

He used to think about Aunt May and Gwen every single day. But it's been awhile since he arrived in this world. And now he thinks about them moving on. About Gwen in college, laughing with friends, maybe going to parties and flirting with someone. He thinks about Aunt May and hopes that she has somehow moved on, maybe met someone.

He's never forgotten his real home, but day after day Peter lost hope that he would go back.

His stomach growled and he realized just how hungry he was. The staff were still gone and would be for another five days. Bruce came home earlier today so Peter doubted there would be food made in the kitchen. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped a couple of feet away when he heard voices in the kitchen. It sounded like Alfred and Bruce. He walked into the kitchen and was right. There they were, sitting at the counter with a big plate of sandwiches in the middle. Peter's stomach grumbled when he smelled them, apparently it was loud enough to interrupt their conversation.

Bruce turned his head to look at Peter and smiled. "Good afternoon Peter. Alfred made a bunch of food if you want?" Peter just nodded, his attention straight on the food. His stomach grumbled again. He moved forward and sat down on one of the stools and started eating. It must of been some time because by the time Peter's stomach wasn't growling he noticed Alfred and Bruce smirking at him.

He looked to the plate where the sandwiches were and saw that it was half empty now. And he ate half. He gulped and blushed a bit. "Sorry, hungry, and still ah...yeah.." He said taking another bite.

Bruce outright laughed and that made Alfred laugh as well. Peter just smiled.

Bruce sobered up after a few seconds, he was still smiling though. "The men at my company are

asking about you. Seems word about you fixing that drug has gotten around." He said.

Peter forgot about that. "Really? It wasn't hard."

Bruce smiled. "And that's the point. Some of the smartest men in my company couldn't figure it out. And you did, and you just say it wasn't hard."

"They were over thinking it. That's all." Peter said with a shrug. Peter saw in the corner of his eye Alfred pulling out his pocketwatch, looked at it then nodded to Bruce. Then left the room. Peter thought nothing of it.

"Still, some of the other scientists are wanting to meet you. Would you like to come with me next time I go to the company. Maybe get you a job there." Bruce said and Peter perked up at that.

"I would love that! I just feel like I'm not giving anything back. You've already done so much for me." Peter said, looking down at his food.

Bruce smiled. "That drug that you fixed is a painkiller. Now it seems so simple just saying it but it was for certain people. Normal painkillers can damage major organs. And while the stronger stuff doesn't damage them as much, it's addictive. The one you helped make, the one you fixed to where there would be no major, fatal side effects. It doesn't damage people's organs, its strong like morphine, but it's not addictive. That may not sound like much, but trust me. You helped a lot of people in Gotham. In this world. Doing stuff like that, repays everything. Present and future." Bruce said. Peter didn't know how respond. He just sat there and stared at Bruce. He couldn't even breath.

Finally he took a shaky breath. "Thank you." He finally said. Bruce just patted him on his shoulder, stood up and left.

Peter just sat there in his thoughts. And the feeling that he was truly making this place home.

* * *

Bruce was in his office, taking care of some paperwork for his company. There was a short knock, and Alfred came in. He put down his pen and looked at his oldest friend.

"Did you set it up?" Bruce asked.

Alfred nodded. "Three cameras. They covering the entire room."

Bruce nodded and sighed. He rubbed his eye. He felt bad about doing this. After the talk he had with Peter early he just had the bad feeling in his stomach. Peter didn't deserve this. But he was hiding something. It may be little, if thats the case Bruce will take down the cameras. But on the off chance that it was something big, Bruce had to find out. And then deal with it.

"Feeling bad sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce nodded.

"I don't want to do this. I like the kid, a lot." He said.

Alfred nodded. "Me too. You were the only teen I could ever tolerate. But Peter acts more like an adult. And that worries me. What made a kid his age grow up so fast?" Bruce sighed and folded his hands in front of him. "Something bad."

"Well, it's no use just moping around. Lets try to distract ourselves with a little telly." He said, he picked up a remote and turned on the TV that was hanging up in a corner of the office."This is an emergency report. James Gordon has called for evac in the north side of the city. Reports say that the police have found multiple bombs in the north side. Comments from the police say its the work of The Joker. It's also rumored that Gordon is going to call on Batman for help." The reporter was interrupted when a bomb in the background went off. The man holding the camera was knocked over. The view from the camera showed people running, screaming and crying.

Without missing a beat Alfred pushed the button that opened the secret door, leading into the cave.

"Alert the Justice League. If I'm right Joker has been planning this for awhile. And I'm going to need help." He said, Alfred nodded as he moved over to the computer.

Bruce started pulling on his suit. Time to get to work.

* * *

So this one for some strange reason took longer to write. But here it is.

Review and tell me what you think!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Batman wanted nothing more than to shoot Joker. To finally rid the world of the always smiling comedian. But he knew that if he walked down that path, that if he finally gave in to the urge to kill. No one would be safe.

Batman cursed as one of Joker's thugs landed a hit. He quickly took care of him, knocking him out. The Joker had hidden over four dozen tiny bombs, and two dozen bigs ones. The big ones were timed to go off at the same time, killing thousands. Even with the evac, the damage, and the death toll would be…..unimaginable.

Alfred alerted the Justice League and they would be arriving soon. Batman knew when he needed help. He lifted a panel and found one of the big bombs. He examined it and was able to disarm the bomb. It was fairly complicated, so whoever disarms it needed to do it slowly. And that worried him.

He turned to see the Justice League finally arrive.

"Took you long enough." He said in his usual gruff tone.

"We left the Tower as soon as we got your message." Flash said. "So what's going on?"

"Joker. He put bombs all over Gotham. They are all timed to go off on the same time. I have the police looking for the smaller ones. But it's the bigger ones I need help with. If even one is able to go off thousands will die."

"How do we find them?" Lantern asked.

"They require a massive battery to work. So they are giving off major heat waves." He said while pulling out devices that had to ability to find the bombs by tracking the heat. He handed them out. "Go quickly, they will go off in thirty minutes. When you get to one don't touch it. Contact me and I'll tell you how to disarm them. Go!" He shouted the last part. They quickly separated going their own ways.

Batman looked around, the big ones haven't gone off. But over a dozens smaller ones did. And they caused a lot of damage. Add in the fact he hasn't heard anything from Joker since the beginning set him one edge.

He shook himself out of those thoughts and started heading toward the next major heat source.

-Dododododo line break-

Peter couldn't sit still as he watched the news in the kitchen. Alfred was standing behind him watching as well. A man named The Joker was running around setting bombs all over Gotham. Batman and the other members of the Justice League were running around and disarming them. But so far they haven't disarmed that many, at least according the news.

Peters legged kept bouncing as he rapidly changed the news channel to news channel. Trying to get new information. Add in the fact that his spidey sense was for some reason going crazy. Peter was on edge.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked. Peter felt him put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned the TV off. He then rubbed his head with his hands. His spider sense was driving him crazy.

"Yeah, just really bad headache. I'm going to take a shower. Maybe that will help. Thanks." Peter said, getting up he gave Alfred a smile and left the kitchen.

He took the stairs two at a him. He headed down the hallway toward his room but stopped at a window. It was one of the largest of the house. It was on the second story of the manor, and since the manor was high up it gave a perfect view of Gotham. He has seen Bruce standing in front of it many times, usually for a couple of hours.

Peter looked out into the city, usually it was calm and peace looking. But tonight Peter could see the chaos, choppers flew across the sky. He could see the bridge was backed up with all the people trying to leave. But the things that drew the most attention were the buildings on fire. There was only three and according to the news they were caused by gangs, not the bombs. Peter could barely look, he wasn't born in this city nor has he been living here long. But he had some connection to the city.

I could help out, as Spider-Man. Peter thought. But the Justice league was out there, and they wanted to ask some questions. Questions that Peter wouldn't know how to answer. Worst case is that they would capture him and interrogate him.

A moment later Peter saw a building blow up, this time the result of a bomb. Peter's heart stopped when he saw the building go up in flames. Everything seemed to slow down, he couldn't breath or look away. In that split second Peter made a decision.

Turning he took off down the hallway toward his room. The second he entered his room his spider sense started going off more. Peter just ignored it thinking it was from the bomb going off near. He pulled opened the doors of his closet. He dug out his pack back with his suit and webslingers. He ran over to the window and opened it. He jumped out and landed on the his feet. The second his feet hit the ground he took off. The city was pretty far away, but Peter's adrenaline would get him there.

-Dododododo line break-

It took Peter about fifteen minutes to reach the city, then another three to find a secure place to change. He found a hiding place for his backpack and placed it in there. Using his hands he climbed to the top of a building. He need to get a view of things. He looked over the city and saw one common thing. Cops. He needed their information if he was really going to make a difference in the city. But he needed to find the person in charge, he would have the most information. He swung his way through the city, staying out of sight. He quickly found a large group of cop cars, and saw what seemed to be the man in charge.

Peter never really got along with cops in his world, he prayed that wouldn't be the case here. He swung down to the ground a few feet away from the group of cops. The second they saw him they had their guns out and aimed at him.

Peter quickly put up his hands. "Woah! I'm not a bad guy. I swear!" Peter yelled, he took a couple of steps forward and stopped.

The one in charge spoke. "Why should we take your word for it?" He asked, gun still aimed at Peter.

"Because if my Aunt found out that I was a bad guy she would beat my a** ten ways to sunday. She's tiny but very, very scary." Peter said.

The one in charge smiled a bit. He put his gun away. Apparently this man was a good judge of character. "Put your guns away." He said. The men around his hesitated for a moment but then did as the man ordered.

Peter put his hands down and walked toward the man. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'd hate to hurt a man with such a scary sounding Aunt." He said. "I'm guessing you need something from us."

Peter nodded. "I can help with the bombs, I'm fast and pretty smart. Just need a way to find them."

The man turned and went to a cop car, he pulled out a device and handed it to Peter. "The Bat gave this to us. It's an extra so you can take it. The large signals are the bigger bombs, and the smaller are the less destructive bombs. But just because they are small doesn't mean they can't hurt people. My men are having trouble getting to some. Judging by the way you swung down here you would have a better shot at getting to them. Think you can do that son?"

Peter nodded his head. "Thanks." He said before took off into a run, he was able to get into the air and shoot a web, allowing him to swing toward a bomb.

Peter was able to disarm over five dozens bombs. The Joker must of been planning this for awhile, all the bombs were in good hiding spots that would of caused a good amount of damage if they went off. He swung his way to the top of a building, he pulled out the device the cop gave him. Looking at it he noticed almost all of the smaller bombs were disarmed. The ones that weren't were in places the cops could get to.

Taking this time to take a breather Peter started to fiddle with the device. It was expensive, that was for sure. Very high-tech. He sat down on the ledge and started messing with the settings. He wanted to see if he could get a stronger signal off the bigger bombs. After a few moments Peter's hands froze when the device started giving off a very strong signal. Looking at Peter saw that it was a bomb. Bigger than all of the others.

Peter cursed and within a second he was back in the skies, swinging toward the bomb.

-Dodododo line break-

"So you guys manage to figure it out! The big plan!" Joker laughed and he twirled around with a dead man's switch in his hand.

The Justice League stood in front of him. Trying to figure out what to do, Flash and Superman wasn't with them. They was busy disarming the other major bombs. Batman didn't want to disturb them until he had to. He mind raced through many scenarios, all ended with small risk of the bomb still going off. He couldn't risk it, the bomb was big enough to take out the city. Easily.

"What are you going to do Bats? Hmmmm? You can't kill me! Or even knock me out! If I even loosen my grip on this switch it will go BOOOOOM!" He said screaming the last part. He started to giggle after.

"You would kill yourself just to destroy the city?" John asked.

The Joker smile grew. "No you big green worm! I would kill myself and destroy the city for laughs!"

Batman clenched his fists in rage. He need to find a way to stop him.

"You know what? I'll give you guys a chance. See my cell in jail was right next to the Riddler. As annoying as that man was, he rubbed off on me. So, if you can answer this one simple riddle I'll let you disarm the bomb and drag me away to the looney bin." He said with a smile. "So great detective, answer this:

Stronger than steel, yet lighter than cotton

Found in a corner, forever forgotten

I bother so many, but marvel a few

You can't seem to make me

I'm a mystery to you.

What am I?"

The second he finished the hand that was holding the switch was wrapped in a webbing and Spider-Man dropped down in front of him. The Joker busy was trying to get the webbing off his hand, not noticing the man in front him. Until Spider-Man tapped him on the shoulder. Joker stopped messing with his hand to look at the man.

"Spider silk." He said before punching the Joker and knocking him out.

A rush beside Batman told him Flash and Superman just showed up. Spider-Man walked around the Joker, now facing the Justice League. He bent down near the Joker's head and pulled off his glove. He placed two fingers on his neck. After a moment he stood back up and pulled his glove back on.

"He's still alive. Just knocked out. But my webbing dissolves within an hour. So I would disarm the bomb now." He said, looking at them.

"On it!" Flash said and zoomed past them to the bomb.

The rest of them just looked at Spider-Man. And he stared back.

After a moment Spider-Man broke the silence. "Oh! I forgot." He pulled out the tracking device and moved toward Batman. He held it out. "I borrowed it from the head cop. I messed around with it. Thats how I was able to know where this bomb was."

Slowly Batman took it back. "Why did you help?" He asked the question all of them were wondering.

Spider-Man rubbed his head and looked down for a moment. "I just couldn't sit back and do nothing. Like I told the head cop that gave that tracker to me, my Aunt would slap me if she knew I could help and did nothing."

Peter's spider sense went off suddenly and he turned grabbed Flash and flipped him down to the ground. The second he realized what he'd done he helped the man up. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't do that on purpose."

The Flash got up and rubbed his head where he headed made contact with the ground. "No problem kid. But damn, you have some good reflexes."

Peter gave a small 'heh'. "Yeah, I do. Sorry again." He said.

No one said anything after that. They just stood there.

Superman broke the silence. "You're still not going to come with us, are you?"

Peter shook his head. "Not yet. I need to get Electro myself." Superman nodded.

Leaving it at that Peter turned and left.

Leaving the Justice League to their thoughts about Spider-Man.

-Dododododo line break-

Peter made his way back to the building where he hid his clothes. He changed slower than usually. His body tired from today's events. He left the building and started the long walk back to the house. He didn't run this time, his body was too tired. Plus he needed time to think on things.

Today it showed the Justice League was a group of good guys. And that Batman defended his city. No matter what. Also that Batman was able to get his hands on some pretty impressive gear.

After almost an hour Peter finally made it back to the manor. By this time his body was so exhausted he climbed up the window and into his room. The second he entered his spider sense started going off. Peter ignored it since it had been acting weird all day. He was also too tired to really care. He dropped his pack back down and climbed into bed. The second his head hit the pillow he passed out.

-Dodododo line break-

Ta daaaaa! Took awhile but I was burned out on writing.

Please review and tell me what you think!

But I don't wanna hear about the spider sense telling him about the camera. Because I did research and the Green Goblin found out Peter is Spider-Man by spying on him. Peter felt the spider sense but ignored it because it usually acts crazy. SO HA!

Xoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bruce carefully landed his plane down in his cave. Alfred stood a few feet away, hands behind his back and face blank. Bruce carefully climbed out. His body was sore after an entire day of running around, punching and taking hits.

"Should I get the needle and thread, sir?" Alfred asked. Bruce nodded and walked past him.

"A few were able to stab me. Think I also got shot. Bullet will still be in there if so." He said sitting down at his computer chair. He held back a groan and placed a hand on his ribs. He felt them and sighed when he realized that two were broken. He pulled off his mask and gloves. Bruce ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. He laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. His mind was buzzing with all the things that happened today, but mainly on Spider-Man. The man had appeared out of nowhere and saved them. Bruce found out later from Gordon that he also disarmed more than half of the minor bombs.

Alfred appeared at his side holding the first aid kit. Bruce stood up and took off his suit slowly, careful not to move around a lot in case his ribs were broken. Finally he removed his suit and sat down only in his pants that he wore under his suit.

Alfred moved around him, looking at all the cuts and bruises. "Only two seem to need stitches. Anesthetic?" He asked holding up a needle.

Bruce shook his head. "You know I don't like that stuff." Alfred sighed and to clean the all the cuts before starting to stitch the wounds. When he finished the bandaged them up.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Bruce nodded. "I think I cracked my ribs."

Alfred raised his eyebrow at that, Bruce just shrugged. Bruce sat back down with a sigh. "Anymore damage you have done to your body?" He asked.

"Done for the day." Bruce said.

Alfred nodded and sat down the first aid kit. "So, what happened today? Looked like the Joker almost won."

"The Joker almost did. Would of, but we had a little outside help." Bruce said leaning forward to his computer, he started typing away.

"Oh?" Alfred asked. Bruce pulled up video footage of Spider-Man running around helping people.

"I see." He said.

Bruce typed in a few more things and a fingerprint appeared on the the screen. But it looked incomplete.

"Is that his fingerprint?" Alfred asked.

Bruce nodded. "He took off his glove to take the Joker's pulse, after he knocked him out. It isn't complete but its something to work on."

Alfred nodded. "Oh, by the way Peter started acting strange when he saw the news about the Joker. And I haven't seen him since. Said he was going to bed."

Bruce pulled up the live footage of Peter's room. He saw Peter on his bed sleeping, The blanket was tangled around his feet. His mouth was opened and Bruce would bet that he was drooling.

Bruce tapped away on the computer again and pulled up the old recorded footage. He rewound the footage. He started it back up around the time Peter would have 'gone to bed' like Alfred said.

Bruce folded his hands in front of him as he saw what he wished he didn't. Peter opened the door in a rush. He closed and locked it, then began pacing. After a minute or two Peter stopped pacing and headed to his closet, he pulled out a backpack. He opened the window and climbed out. Bruce fast forwarded to when he returned, three hours later.

"Well, I guess you were right to put the cameras in there." Alfred said.

Bruce played the footage back, twice. He was glad that his gut feeling was right. But also disappointed. He sighed and leaned back.

"He has a laptop, right?" Bruce asked. Alfred nodded. "Tomorrow I will look through it, also get a fingerprint as well."

Alfred eyebrows rose. "A fingerprint? You don't think Peter could be Spider-Man?"

"I don't know. But I need to be sure." Bruce said. He paused the video at the part of Peter started to climb out the window. He leaned forward and sighed. He didn't like this at all.

-Dododododo line break-

Peter's eyes slowly opened. He started up at the white ceilings. For a few moments his mind was blank. Then it all came back at him. He sighed and lifted his arm to put over his eyes. As he moved it he groaned and he slowly realized how sore his body was. He wasn't stabbed, but a he had a good amount of bruises and cuts all over his body. He sat up slowly, holding back a groan. He placed his hands in his lap and just stared at them as he remembered what happened yesterday.

A man named The Joker was very close to destroying the city. He remembered the faces of the police and the Justice League when they saw him. He let out an inner groan when he remembered taking off his gloves and checking the Joker's pulse. He rubbed a hand over his face.

Why did I do that? He thought. They could of gotten a fingerprint off of it. Of course that would mean they would need his fingerprint to connect the two. And since he didn't exist in this world that would be hard.

His mind cleared when he realized his spider sense was tingling. He looked around but saw no danger. He looked around more, his eye passed a corner but stopped when he saw a slight glint. Peter narrowed his eyes. They widened when he realized what it was. A camera. Peter's heart started to race.

How long has it been there? How much as it seen? Who put it in here? Was it here the entire time?

Peter's mind raced with questions. He jumped off his bed when his alarm clock went off. He put a hand over his racing heart and turned the alarm clock off. Peter needed to decide what to do with the cameras. Should he disable them? Maybe leave them be and try to act normal? If he disabled them he could find out who installed them. Peter mentally nodded. He would disable them, and then he would find out who is spying on him.

He need to do it so it seems like it was disabled by accident. An idea popped into his head. He moved to the closet, he pulled his backpack to him and opened it. He pulled out a small bouncy ball.

He remembered after disarming a bomb in a old apartment a kid named Henry that lived there gave it to him as thanks. Peter remembered the kids face when he showed up at the window. The mother had a expression of horror when she saw him, but the kid expression was of amazement.

After he disarmed it the mother thanked him over and over again, with Henry hiding behind her leg. Peter looked around the apartment. In a corner he spotted what looked like Henry's play spot. He looked at it and saw a robot on the floor with his arm broken off. He walked over to it and picked up the pieces. Peter needed to save his webbing but he deemed this important. He used his webbing to repair the robot. He walked back over to the mother and the kid. The woman smiled kindly when she saw the repaired toy. Tear welled in the corner of her eyes.

Peter kneeled down the kids eye level and held out the repaired toy. Henry looked at it with wide eyes, slowly he took it and inspected it. When he confirmed that it was all repaired he gave Peter a wide toothy smile, making Peter smiled behind his mask. The boy ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Peter hugged him back. When Henry let go he told Peter to stay here. He ran over to his toy box. He pulled something out and ran back over to Peter. He handed Peter a bouncy ball with a spider web design over it. Peter hugged the kid once more before telling him to take care of his mom and jumping out the window to find more bombs.

Peter smiled again at the memory. He tossed the ball in the air and caught it. Casually he toss the ball around his room. Tossing it against the wall then catching it when it bounced back. After a few moments he aimed it at the camera and put more strength into the throw. He heard it hit the camera with a satisfying crack. He caught the ball when it bounced back, then he inspected the ball and saw that it was still intact. He smiled and placed it on his bed. He got dressed and walked out of his room. He headed toward the kitchen for breakfast. The kitchen was quiet except for the TV that was reviewing last nights activities. He walked in quietly and started to dish up a big steaming bowl of oatmeal. He stirred in a couple spoonfuls of brown sugar before sitting down, joining with the TV watching.

"In other news a new superhero has surfaced amongst the chaos." A picture of Peter in his suit appeared on the TV before shrinking and moving to the corner. "People don't know his name, but have said he aided the police with disarming the minor bombs all over Gotham. He was also seen with the Justice League. Aiding them with the capture of The Joker. Who has now been locked away in Arkham Asylum." The woman trailed off into the history of the Joker and Arkham Asylum.

"Peter, Master Bruce would like to see you in his office when you are done with breakfast." Alfred said. Peter turned and nodded at Alfred. He quickly shoveled the rest of the oatmeal in his mouth. Alfred smirked at this. He rinsed off his bowl and spoon and placed them into the dishwasher.

He followed Alfred out of the kitchen and toward Bruce's study. Alfred knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice behind the door came. Alfred nodded and gestured toward the door.

Peter nodded his thanks to Alfred and walked in, closing the door behind him. Every time Peter went into Bruce Wayne's office the word 'rich' always came to his mind.

Bruce looked up from a stack of papers on his desk. He smiled a little when Peter walked up to his desk.

"You asked for me sir?" Peter asked.

Bruce nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I need to do some shopping tomorrow for a silent auction that will happen two days. A bunch of rich people will be there. As well as the chief of police, who has been wanting to see you again. Also a few of the scientists from my company want to meet you as well."

Peter's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?" Peter asked.

Bruce smiled. "Peter the last time the chief of police saw you, you pointed out an armed man and saved me from a bullet. As well as fixing a problem with a drug two of my most brilliant scientists couldn't figure out. I know you don't think much of yourself Peter, but a lot of people think you are very special. So would you be so kind as to join me?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "It would be my honor, sir."

Bruce smiled grew. "Perfect. Tomorrow we will go shopping for a suit for you. Now you better go back to work before Alfred scolds us both for neglecting our work."

Peter smiled and nodded and walked to the door, he opened it but Bruce stopped him.

"Oh, and can you tell Alfred I want to see him?" Bruce asked.

Peter looked behind him and nodded. "Of course sir." Pete said with a smile.

He walked out the door and went looking Alfred. He found him in the kitchen.

"Alfred, Bruce said he wanted to see you." Peter said.

Alfred walked past him. "Thank you Peter. Would you please put away the dishes while I see what he wants?"

"Of course." Peter said with a smile.

Peter got to work putting away the dishes. His heart was filled with happiness, but then he remembered the cameras. His heart sank a little. His mind wondering on who put those cameras in his room as he put away the dishes.

-Dodododo line break-

Alfred knocked on the door and entered Bruce's study without waiting for a response. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Bruce looked up from the papers and placed his pen down. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"So?" Alfred asked walking up to the desk and placing his hands behind his back.

"I'm taking him out tomorrow to shop for a suit. While we are gone see what is on his laptop and find a fingerprint." Bruce said. His heart sunk when he finished what he was saying. He hated doing this but he had to.

Alfred must of read the expression on his face. "You don't want to?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, but I need to."

Alfred face looked sad. "I know, but just because you need to doesn't mean you don't have to feel bad. You're still human Master Bruce."

Bruce smiled. "Only you, one of the few people who know who else I am can say that. Some people are even saying I'm a vampire."

Alfred laughed at that. "Those people can believe what they want. But remember I know the great Batman likes to drink chocolate milk before bed." Bruce blushed and Alfred laughed as he walked away.

-Dododododo line break-

Ta da!

Now I'm gonna be honest, I've heard all the complaints about the camera and blah blah blah. So lemme say this. This. Is. A. Fan. Fiction. I literally could do whatever I want. If I want to make Batman suit pink, I will! But I wanna stay as close as I can to the comics and such as I can. But I will bend it a little to fit my story. But in the instance of the cameras and saying he would "sense it" I agree. He would but Peter's spider sense is very sensitive and sometimes he can't control it and gets annoyed. In comic books he has ignored it. THAT is why the Green Goblin was able to find out Spider-Man was Peter Parker. Because at the time Peter's spider sense was warning him of EVERYTHING. Even if it wasn't even a real danger.

Also! If I do something that will cause you to think "Spider-Man wouldn't do that" then you need to remember that this, is once again, a fanfiction.

That is all! My rant is over! Also you all should mentally thank my editor for helping me because a lot of people (namely one person who shall not be named(not Voldemort)) made me sad with a bunch of things and my editor made me happy again.

Thats all!

Please review and tell me what you think! (Unless is super negative)

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A knock on Peter's door made him get up from his laptop and opened the door. Alfred was there.

"Master Bruce is ready for you at the car." He said. Peter smiled and nodded.

He rushed over to his desk and grabbed his wallet. He had been looking forward to this ever since Bruce told him yesterday. Peter didn't know why but he looked up to Bruce Wayne a lot. Almost like he did with Tony Stark. The billionaire and one of the smartest men in the world, at least he was back in his world. Peter looked up to Tony because he wanted to be him, have enough money to give Aunt May the life she deserved. But he looked up to Bruce for a different reason. Sure Bruce had money and was no doubt smart. Peter looked up to Bruce because of all the things he had done. He's lived in Gotham for awhile now. And he knows what kind of city it is, a corrupt one. One that has so much raw potential but so much rot. But Peter knew that Bruce tried with everything he has to make it better. Bruce looked at the city like a young boy looks at his father holding up a box legos, something he can build with someone he loves.

Peter quickly pulled on his shoes and walked out of his room, closing the door. He smiled once at Alfred before heading toward the steps. A spring in his step. He skipped down the stairs and headed out the double doors. A sleek black car waited for him. Bruce was leaning against it, hands in his pockets. When he saw Peter he smiled.

"Ready?" Bruce asked, taking his hands out of his pockets and gesturing toward the car with one hand.

Peter nodded. "Yes sir!"

Bruce chuckled at Peter enthusiasm and opened the door for Peter. Peter climbed in and the door closed. A few moments later the door on the other side opened and Bruce climbed in. When the door closed the car started moving, the driver already knew where to go.

Bruce fixed his cuff. "So I figure we will get you a suit and some dress shoes. Anything else you need?"

Peter thought about it for a moment. "I need some regular clothes in general."

Bruce did notice Peter wore the jeans he used for outside work and a white shirt used for sleeping.

Bruce nodded. Feeling stupid that he didn't have Alfred get Peter clothes sooner. "Of course, I'm sorry I didn't have some for you before."

"It's okay! I haven't really been out so I haven't really needed them. But it's just nice to have something in cases like this." Peter said with a smile. He wondered why he was in such a good mood but he was. Maybe it is because he was going out knowing he won't have to put on his suit. Just going out like a regular person.

Bruce smiled and started talking about the silent auction. Saying it was for the orphanages around Gotham. Including the one Bruce found Peter at. They chatted for awhile before the car finally pulled to a stop. In front of a suit store. One that looked as fancy as….well, fancy things.

Peter opened the door and climbed out. A moment later Bruce appeared beside him and car pulled away to find a place to park while the two shopped.

They walked in and Peter felt very, very out of place. He looked at Bruce and saw that he fit in. People took notice of Bruce when he walked in. They noticed the way he walked, his posture, the suit he wore, as well as the air of command around him. It felt like the bank, when the same thing happened. Almost everyone's attention, including other customers snapped to Bruce.

People didn't look at Peter, and Peter was okay with that. He shivered slightly at the thought of all those people looking at him like they did at Bruce. Sure when he was in his suit people stared. But he was in his suit. Somehow that made it different. Peter couldn't tell you why, but it did.

A tall lanky man with a bald head in a black suit walked up to him. He smiled at Bruce then at Peter when he figured out he was with Bruce.

"Welcome back Mr. Wayne. Shopping for a suit?" The man asked with what looked like a genuine smile.

Bruce gave the man a polite smile in return and nodded. "Yes, but not for me." Bruce turned and placed a hand on Peter's back and pushed him forward to stand a little bit in front of Bruce. "For this young man. It's for a silent auction, so something nice."

The man looked at Peter top to bottom. When he settled on Peter's face he smiled.

"I think we have something that will be perfect. I don't suppose you know your measurements young man?" The man asked Peter.

Peter shook his head. The man smiled.

"Thats alright. We will have you try on a few suits and then when you find one you like we will measure you and then tailor it."

Peter nodded and followed the man to what looked like a private dressing room. It had two seats against one wall as well as a small table between them. In the middle was a little stepping stool in front of a mirror. And on the other side was a small room with a curtain in front of it.

The man left for a few moments then returned with a tray holding two cups. It smelled like coffee. The man set it down on the small table. Bruce picked one up and sipped at it. "I will be back in a few minutes with a couple of suits for you to try on." The man left with a smile.

Peter looked around the room. It was... fancy. Fancy was the best word Peter could come up with.

Bruce looked at him with an amused look on his face.

"Uncomfortable?" He asked.

Peter nodded his head while still looking around.

"The bank was one thing….but this place…." Peter trailed off when the man returned with a couple of suits draped over his arm. It was at this time Peter noticed a nametag. His name was Ethan.

The man placed a hand on Peter's back and gently pushed him toward the dressing room. He hung up the suits. He took one and handed it to Peter. "I think this one will be perfect. I brought the others just in case." He turned and left closing the curtain behind him.

Peter held out the suit in front, he shrugged and hung it on the wall. He undressed and put the suit on. It fit him fairly well but there some places that were too tight or too loose. He opened the curtain and stepped out. He stepped up onto the little step and looked at the mirror.

Peter still considered himself an awkward looking man but he had to admit he looked good in this suit.

It was very James Bond suit. It was all black with a white shirt. The suit made him look taller and more slender, but not to skinny. It looked good.

"What do you think Mr. Wayne?" Ethan asked, standing to the side, arms crossed.

Bruce nodded. "I like it. Do you like it Peter?"

"Yeah….I do…" He said in a small voice. Still looking at the mirror.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Peter shook his head, clearing it of thoughts. "Just some memories. Sorry. I love it."

Bruce smiled then looked at Ethan. "We will take it."

Ethan smiled at Bruce. "Perfect! Now lets just take your measurements. And when do you need this?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. Will that be a problem?" He asked. Ethan shook his head.

"Not for your . It will be done and delivered to your house by tomorrow morning."

Bruce smiled and stood. "Thank you. Why don't I pay while you measure him."

Peter sputtered holding a hand. Bruce spoke first, sensing what Peter was going to say. "I'm paying. I'm dragging you to a very boring political, stuffy event this is the least I can do. Even if the auction is for a good cause there will be unpleasant people there."

Peter nodded. Ethan lead Bruce out of the changing room. A few moments later a man joined Peter and took his measurements. When the man finished Peter changed back into his normal clothes and left the changing room. He looked around for Bruce, finally he spotted him near the counter. He was chatting with a pretty tall blonde. Peter was now able to see the 'playboy' part of Bruce Wayne.

Peter walked up to Bruce who just said something to make the blonde laugh. Bruce turned to Peter. "Done?"

Peter nodded. "Great, well we have more shopping to do so lets get going. We still have more shopping to do. I'll you see you later Amanda." He said with a very flirtatious smirk.

The left the building and stood near the sidewalk. A few moments later the car rolled up. Bruce and Peter climbed in.

"Home sir?" David the driver asked.

"Not yet. Still need to do some clothes shopping. But first I'm hungry, are you Peter?" Bruce asked Peter.

"Ah, yeah. I could eat." He said with a smile.

The driver nodded and took off.

-Dodododododo line break-

Bruce fixed his cuffs and glanced to the side at Peter. Who he now saw in a new light. Earlier that day he went to his cave to review the footage of Peter leaving the night that Joker attacked. Instead of watching the footage he noticed something. The main camera in Peter's room was broken. He played back the last footage of that camera and saw Peter playing with what seemed like a bouncy ball. He then aimed it at the camera and it broke. It would take a lot of force for a mere bouncy ball to break a camera.

When Alfred offered to install a new one in his room Bruce said no. He didn't know how Peter knew the camera was there but he didn't want to risk him suspecting Bruce.

He wished he could trust Peter but after this he wasn't sure anymore. The car slowed and pulled up to a restaurant. Bruce looked to the side to see Peter looking at the building with weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"This place looks….expensive." Peter said, still looking at the building.

"Never been to this kind of place before?" He asked. Peter just shook his head. "Well they are amazing. So come on." He climbed out of the car and Peter followed.

They entered the building and were seated almost right away. They ordered their drinks and food and the waitress took their menus with a smiled. Peter still looked a little out of place.

Bruce smiled. "Relax Peter. No one here bites."

"It's not that...it's…" He trailed off, uncertain whether he should say what he wants to say.

"Tell me Peter."

"It's the way they all act. I don't know if you noticed but we passed a lot of places affected by those bombs. I saw people helping out, crying, or just sitting looking depressed. But these people, they don't care. At least it doesn't seem like it." Peter said.

Of all the things Bruce expected this wasn't one. But he should of. Peter has shown over and over that he is a kind and pure hearted person.

Bruce folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. The action caused Peter to stop looking around and focus on him.

"Most people would disagree with you. But the fact is, you're right. I know these people don't care. But if they did lose things, they can replace it easily. But there are some that do care. I can spot three that already donated a lot of money to the main support charities. Now while two of them are doing it for a good publicity it's still helping."

"And the third one?" Peter asked.

"Me." Bruce said leaning back.

Peter smiled. "Should of known. Thank you."

Bruce shook his head. "No thank you."

Peter tilted his head to the side.

"For showing me there is hope for the future if there are more kids like you."

-Lalalalalala line break-

Ta da! Chapter 13. Enjoy!

Please tell me what you think! Also lets take a moment to squeal over the new Batman vs Superman trailer.

Xoxoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Peter stood in front of a mirror, itching at his suit. True to the suit store's guarantee, the suit arrived earlier today. And it fit perfectly. It wasn't itching, it was just Peter felt weird in it. Felt weird that his Aunt May wasn't here. Fixing his hair, making sure his bow tie is centered. Taking a bunch of pictures, making sure he smelled good. The fact that she wasn't here made his heart ache.

He turned and looked at the back of the suit. He had been standing in front of the mirror for about thirty minutes. Making sure everything was looking correct. A knock on the door interrupted Peter's thoughts. He turned away from the mirror and opened his door.

Bruce stood in front of him. Dressed in his own suit, he looked like the famous playboy he was known to be. Peter looked him up and down and it seemed Bruce did the same.

"Not bad." He said, stepping into his room. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around. "Kind of dull, don't you think?"

Peter looked around, seeing it again for the first time since he arrived. It was dull, bare off white walls, full size bed with brown blanket and white pillows. The only thing that wasn't in the room when he arrived was his laptop. He imagined his room back at Aunt May's house, remembered that it had posters, random junk thrown around. A stereotypical teenagers room. Because that was his home. And this place… wasn't. At least not his real home. If he thought of home he thought of Aunt May's house and then Wayne Manor.

"I haven't really thought about it, I guess." Peter said, scratching his head.

"You are allowed to buy posters and such, you know that, right?" Bruce asked turning toward him.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't thought about it much. My mind has been somewhere else."

Bruce looked at Peter with a concerned look on his face. "Alfred has said that you have been acting distant, ever since the bombing. Even before then. Want to share?"

Peter sighed and shuffled his feet a bit.

"There is a person from my past that is causing trouble. And I don't know what to do."

Bruce nodded and gestured toward the bed. He got the hint and sat down on the edge, Bruce joined him. "Tell me."

"He was sort of a...loner. We meet on the streets, I helped him out with something. After that we bonded over someone we both look up to. I felt bad for him, a lot of people took advantage of him. I didn't see him for some time after I helped him but, the next time I saw him he was different."

"Different how?" Bruce asked.

"Dangerous, he was hurting a lot of people. But I know that he was hurting inside. I stopped him one time, from hurting someone. And he now thinks I betrayed him." Peter said.

"And now he is trying to hurt you?" Bruce asked.

Peter hesitated then slowly nodded.

"Well, you know that you are safe here, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I'm just afraid he might hurt other people to get to me."

"Your family?" Bruce asked. Peter stiffened, wondering if he should trust Bruce.

"Yeah, my family. And my few friends I left behind."

Bruce eyebrows rose. "Is that why you were on the streets? You are running from this man?" He asked.

Peter nodded his head slightly. "In a way. I guess, its a very long story."

"That you're not ready to share."

Peter looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Bruce smiled and stood up from the bed. He looked down at Peter with a smile.

"When you are, just know that I am here."

Peter smiled and nodded.

"Now, we have a party to get to."

Both smiled at each other.

-Dododododo line break-

Laughter and glasses clinking rang through the room. The constant chatter of people filled the room. The auction was in a giant ball room, each wall had tables set up. Each table had a certain item. Like a trip to paris, or a yacht. People would write down their bid on the item and drop their paper in a box. In about an hour dinner would be served and the winners would be announced.

Peter was surrounded with Gotham City's most privileged people. There were CEO's, councilmen, even the mayor. He had been here for only twenty minutes, and the whole time Bruce stuck with him. Peter stood next to Bruce as he talked about the day Peter solved the drug problem at his company.

Peter looked around the room. He saw men in expensive suits. Women in all kinds of dresses, decorated with all kinds of jewellery.

"So Peter, what school did you go to?" A man asked Peter, snapping him out of his daze.

"Uh, I was homeschooled. Moved around a lot, so it was hard to go to a school long enough to learn things." The man who asked the question looked taken back. Shocked.

"Have you been to college, at least?" The same man asked.

Peter shook his head. "No, I didn't have enough money. Also I guess I never graduated high school." He said, which was true in a sense. In this world he hasn't graduated.

A silence fell onto the group of men. Until Bruce smack a hand against Peters's back, causing Peter to look up at him.

"But of course, since you heard, that doesn't stop Peter from besting two of my best scientists. Imagine what he could do if he had the proper education that he should of gotten." The men in the group nodded their heads as Bruce's few words were able to ease away tension.

The group went into a lighter chat. Peter zoned in and out, look at each man that spoke. So it seemed like he was paying attention. Four years of high school had taught him this very useful skill.

Bruce placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Excuse me gentlemen but there is a man I would like Peter to meet." Bruce said and guided Peter away, and towards an older man with grey hair and mustache. He wore a nice suit, not an expensive one, but still nice.

"Peter meet Commissioner James Gordan. You met him briefly at my party awhile back." Bruce said. Gordan held out his hand and Peter quickly took it and shook it.

"Oh yeah, the cop, right?" Peter said. Gordan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, the cop. There was a lot of buzz around the station when you saved Bruce here from the shooter."

Peter let out a nervous laugh. "It was nothing, anyone could of noticed the man had a gun."

"Except, no one did. Ever think about becoming a cop?" Gordan asked.

This time Peter let out a real laugh.

"I've never gotten arrested before, but I have never had good experiences with cops. No offense, I know they are the good guys but…" Peter trailed off.

"But they can be assholes." Gordan finished for him.

Peter nodded and smiled at him.

Someone yelled far away, calling for Bruce. "Excuse me a moment." Bruce said before walking over to the man that called him over. Leaving Peter alone with a man he has also met as Spider-Man. The one who trusted Peter when he told him about his Aunt.

"So, how did you meet Mr. Wayne?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I was living on the streets for awhile. One day there were some women at an orphanage that were moving boxes. I helped. It was luck that Bruce stopped by that day and saw me helping. He said something along the lines of good people should be rewarded. And offered me a job at his manor." Peter said.

Gordan smiled. "Bruce visits that orphanage often, but not all the time. So I guess you were lucky to meet him on the day that you did."

"Yeah, I heard he donates a lot." Peter said.

Gordan chuckled. "A lot is a understatement." Peter smiled and nodded. He looked around the room. His spider sense was giving him a weird feeling. Not warning him of danger….but something. He spotted a camera in a corner of the room. He avoided eye contact with the camera. And his heart sped up when a single thought went into his mind.

Electro could be watching. Peter wouldn't underestimate his abilities nor his brain in general.

Peter turned back to Gordan, who looked at him with his head tilted and a strange look on his face.

"Just trying to figure out who won the romantic trip to Paris for two. Maybe I can win them over with my feminine charms, so I can go to Paris." Peter said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Gordan smiled and then let out a laugh. At this moment Bruce joined them once again.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Gordan couldn't speak due to his laughing. Peter smiled. Finally Gordan sobered up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"This boy has a twisted sense of humour and I find it even more hilarious that he's with you. " Gordan said. Bruce smiled and shook his head.

A bell rang through the room. Signaling that dinner was beginning and people would need to start sitting. Gordan let out another chuckle and placed a hand on Peter's back.

"Come on Peter, you're sitting next to me." He said, and Peter's smile grew even more.

-Dododododo line break-

Ta da! Chapter 14 here for all of my fine furry readers. Sorry for the delay! My monitor started to burn out awhile ago and finally gave so I had to wait till my payday to get a new one. But I did! And it is bigger and waaaaaay better. Also this one is a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer!

Anyway! Please review and tell me what you think!

Xoxoxo

-Darkvoice


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peter groaned at his alarm keep yelling at him. He rolled over and tossed his hand over to the alarm to turn it off. Peter used to much strength and smashed the alarm. He lifted his head and looked at the smashed remains of his alarm.

He let out a loud sigh and laid his head back down on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling while his mind raced. It's been a week since the silent auction. And no more Electro attacks. But it was just a matter of time.

Memories of his old home flooded his mind. They always did with Electro. He wondered how Aunt May was doing and how Gwen was doing. Peter clenched his eyes closed and tried to stop the aching in his heart. He opened his eyes and then slowly started getting out of bed.

He got dressed slowly, yawning almost every thirty seconds. When he finished he headed downstairs to grab some breakfast and then get to work on the long list of work Alfred always gave him.

Just like every time he came to the kitchen his stomach grumbled at the delicious smells coming out of it. Today's meal was a waffles, sausage, and bacon.

"Good morning Peter." Alfred said, not looking up from his newspaper.

Peter smiled. "Good morning Sir." He began piling his food on his plate. He sat down next to Alfred and grabbed the remote that controlled the TV in the kitchen. "You mind if I watch something while I eat?"

Alfred shook his head, eyes never leaving the newspaper. Peter turned it on and went to a local news channel. He placed the remote down and began to eat while watching. About two minutes later Peter stopped eating and almost dropped his fork at what was on the TV.

The man known as Superman talking, and on the side of the screen was a drawn picture of Peter. A picture of Spider-Man. Peter scrambled to grab the remote and turn up the volume.

"-With Superman to discuss and League issue. Superman?" The woman held the microphone toward Superman who smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you . The man we are looking for is displayed on the screen. He is not a criminal, or a villain. But he does have information about one that we need to stop. So if you see him, don't harm him or chase him. Leave him to the League. Thank you." Superman finished before flying off rather dramatically.

"Well there you have it. From Superman himself, the man has information to someone the League is looking for. If you see this man he is not a criminal nor a villain. This is Gracie Ho-" Peter turned off the TV and looked down at his plate. His appetite suddenly gone. He felt eyes on his and turned his head to see Alfred giving him a strange look.

"You okay lad?" He asked.

Peter swallowed and nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry. Just not feeling well all of a sudden."

Alfred placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "If you need to you can have the day off."

He shook his head. "No I'm alright. But if it gets worse I'll take the day off."

Alfred stared at him for a few moments before nodding. He reached into his coat pocket a produced a piece of paper. He handed it to Peter.

"These are the things I need done today. But remember if it gets worse take the rest of the day off." Peter nodded and smiled before heading off to do his work.

-Dodododoodo line break-

Bruce was in his office working on some paperwork for his company. While he much rather be researching the spider character man he need to keep his image up. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." He called out.

Alfred came in but made no sound. Bruce looked up to see his closest friend with a strange expression. Bruce put down his pen and paid more attention. "What's wrong Alfred?"

"Do we know anything else about Peter?" Alfred asked.

Bruce eyebrows crunched up at the question. "Not a lot. Why?"

"I think the young man may have something to do that spider fellow you and the League are looking for." Alfred said.

Bruce's eyebrows went from to scrunched to high on his face. "Why would you say that?"

Alfred told him all about what was on the TV and how Peter reacted. "I learned facial expression a long time ago Master Bruce. And I can almost promise you that Peter knows something."

Bruce nodded. He trusted Alfred and if he said Peter knew something then he believed him. He folded his hands in front of him and sighed.

"How much do you think he knows?" Bruce asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think he knows a good deal." Alfred said.

Silence fell upon the room as Bruce thought about what Alfred said and everything he knew about Peter.

"Alfred, I need you to get a fingerprint of Peters index finger. As well as a DNA sample." Bruce said, filling the silence. He looked up at Alfred. Slowly, Alfred nodded.

-Dododododo line break-

Okay! So this is a super short chapter but it's one of those filler chapters, ya know?  
So here are my excuses for it taking so long!

I hate writing filler chapters. I feel like I need someone to point a gun to my head to make me write one.

I was gonna write it for Christmas time but my dog died. Her name was Candy, she was a beagle. She lived for 11 years. She had tumors and acute liver failure. So I was pretty damn sad.

So thats my excuse. BUT you should all rejoice because now that this stupid hellish filler chapter from satans butt is done I can write way faster.

Thats all!

Xoxoxoxo

-Darkvoice


End file.
